The Devil's in the Details
by Lucia Geuse
Summary: Updating! Movieverse. What happens when I now pronounce you man and wife comes before the sandworm gets his meal? Beetlejuice has been in the waiting room for five years, married to Lydia. What happens when these two meet again under certain circumstances
1. I now pronounce you man and wife

**--Updated!!--**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters with the exception of Kiera and John.**

I was just looking over some of my work and decided that I was going to go through the Devil's in the Details and clean up all the sloppy stuff that I missed the first time. Tighten everything up and revamp it a little bit. So if you go through this and it's a little different, don't worry. It's still the same story, but some details might change or some more might be added to it.

Keegan Eavan (Lace)

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The preacher said. Lydia felt herself go numb as the words rang in her ears. When the sandworm came crashing through the wall and ate Beetlejuice, she just stood there looking blankly at the hole in the floor where it slipped back into its own world, away from her.

"Oh Lydia I'm so sorry I wasn't sooner." Barbara said miserably as she walked over to Lydia, still in her own wedding dress and put her arm around her.

"It can't still be legal can it?" Delia asked when her sculpture released her. They all turned t look at the preacher, who just walked back into the fireplace, saying nothing to any of them and disappeared into darkness.

"No, this can't be happening." Lydia said after she finally found her voice and shook her head. She wanted it all to just go away, a bad dream, it had to be one.

"I'm afraid it can Kid." Juno rasped from the other side of the room. She took a drag on her cigarette and the smoke drifted out from the slit in her throat. She shook her head at the mess these people created for themselves. "You were pronounced man and wife before he was eaten, that means that you are legally married." She sighed and shook her head. "It's just a matter of time now."

"What do you mean? He was eaten by the sandworm." Barbara said, squeezing Lydia's arm protectively.

"Too bad he was already dead to begin with. Look, I'll keep him in the waiting room for as long as I can, but I can't keep him there forever. When I do release him, and I have to, he'll be back. There's not much more I can do for you people. I warned you about him, but you didn't listen." Juno felt bad for the girl, but there was nothing else she could do. She'd make sure Beetlejuice got the largest number there was and hope that it kept him there for a few years. He wouldn't be able to come back until she had signed off on it. She would have to sign off on it as well, no matter what Juno felt herself, she couldn't change the legal system.

"So there's nothing I can do?" Lydia squeaked, her large deep blue eyes widening with fear at the thought of Beetlejuice coming back.

"I'm afraid not Kid. My advice is to live as much as you can now, but always keep your eyes open." Juno tried to give a reassuring look to the girl, she did feel bad for her, but it fell just short of sincere. She disappeared leaving only the drifting smoke. She left the ghosts and the Deetz's to comfort their bride. Lydia felt herself go cold and ran her hands up the bright red lace of the wedding dress. She looked at the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. It was tarnished, but pretty, the diamond was in desperate need of a good cleaning. She tugged on the ring to try and get it off. No matter how hard she pulled the ring stayed on and she bloodied her finger in no time trying. It was just a matter of time Juno said. She knew that Barbara and Adam waited three months in the waiting room and they said it only felt like a few minutes. She wondered how long she would have before Beetlejuice would show back up. No matter the answer she felt hopeless and she didn't know what to do. He scared her to her toes and she was now married to him. Would he come after her when he was released or was Juno just warning her? She didn't know and she figured unless she saw him, she could never know.


	2. Small Print

"I got married, why the hell am I stuck here in this damn waiting room?" Beetlejuice squeaked at the blue receptionist after his head had been shrunken by the witch doctor. He was furious that he'd been sent here after that bitch ridding the sandworm got him eaten. God he hated sandworms.

"I am not the one who got eaten, you did. Please sit down and wait for your number to come up to see Juno." She said clearly dismissing him. He hated waiting almost as much as sandworms. What was worse was that there was absolutely nothing to do while he waited. His head eventually went back to normal, the witch doctor's magic having finally worn off. He flipped through the various magazines and books that were laying around, memorizing every word and then going back and counting the words until he had those memorized as well. Most of the time he slept and dreamed about what he was going to do when he was finally released from this hell hole able to run around as free as a bird now that he had gotten himself hitched to that little scrap of a thing.

"Beetlejuice, Juno is ready to see you now." The receptionist called waking him up from his sleep.

"About fucking time." He mumbled and straightened out his maroon tuxedo. He walked down the long corridors until he reached the office filled with a haze of bluish grey smoke. "Got any smokes on ya?" He asked knowing full and well that she did as he sat down in front of Juno. "I'm desperate for one." She just looked at him as she handed him a cigarette and waited.

"You stupid, stupid man." She said and shook her head.

"What do you mean Babes?" He asked after taking a long drag and blowing the smoke out through his nose. He loved the feeling of smoke in his long dead lungs. " I got married and as soon as you sign that little paper I'll be out of here, permanently. You'll never have to see my ass here again, so get a move on."

"You didn't read the fine print did you. You can't just be married and go on your merry way doing whatever pleases you. Being married means that you have to be with her. Til' death do you part. Does that sound familiar? Since you're already dead that means her. You will be restricted to be in contact with Ms. Lydia Deetz, well Juice now I suppose, until she has died and passed on into the afterlife. You will have to reside in her residence," Juno said and handed Beetlejuice a piece of paper with an address on it in New York city.

"How long have I been waiting?" He asked after checking out the address and putting it in his pocket.

"Five years." Juno said.

"Five years? Five fucking years I've been in that damn room?" He didn't think he could get any more pissed off than he already was. He smoked his cigarette as he waited for Juno to sign the form so he could get out of there. He was starting to feel claustrophobic and he hated it. Juno reluctantly put her name down and scribbled a date before slamming the file closed and placing it in a file cabinet.

"Have fun being married Beetlejuice." Juno called when he left.

He wasn't looking forward to living with, what was her name? He couldn't remember, damn Juno had just said it too. Oh well, he didn't care. Anything was better than staying in this prison. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. She could have her life and he could have his, just living in the same place. Just because they were married didn't mean that he couldn't do the things he wanted to. He smiled a bit thinking about where she was living. At least she was living in one of his favorite cities. He wondered what she looked like now. Back then she was okay, he saw potential, but not much else. Little gangly thing that wore big skirts and black, baggy clothes. She'd be, what twenty two, twenty three by now? She must have changed a little bit. It would be interesting to see the look on her face when he showed up at her doorstep. He rubbed his hands together and thought of all the things he was going to do once he was in New York. He juiced himself back into his favorite black and white stripped suit and out of his wedding clothes. He smiled as he headed for New York City. His little wife was going to be in for one hell of a surprise and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he showed up.


	3. The Meeting

Lydia stood in line at the grocery store to pay for her food. She tried to be nice to the cashier, but she knew it came off as cold and right now she just didn't care any more. She grabbed the grocery bags with a small thank you and started walking back to her apartment. She was tired to the bone, her feet were killing her in the heels she had to wear and there was still so much more to do. She was lucky if she was going to be able to get some sleep by midnight. Her boss wanted her to rewrite all of her notes and draw up all of the documents for tomorrow morning's meeting. That meant another long night typing everything she'd written hand written down. As she walked down the streets she kept glancing up hoping that the gray clouds hovering above her didn't start to rain. The last thing she needed was to be soaked and catch a cold on top of everything else that went wrong today. Her apartment was a simple brownstone converted to hold twenty four apartments on six flights. Hers was on the very top. She was lucky enough to get this apartment because it had just been listed, the former tenate died. Lydia had been watching the obituaries for some time before she scored it. It was the best she could afford and truth be told, it was a pretty good apartment for any place. There was a great view of Central Park that was out her bay windows and it was large enough, larger than most of the apartments that were in New York with two bedrooms and a nice living room and kitchen.

She climbed the six flights of stairs to her apartment and fumbled with her keys trying not to drop her groceries.

"Honey, I'm home." A gruff voice called from behind her. She slowly turned to see Beetlejuice smiling down at her holding a cigarette between his fingers. She dropped her groceries and backed straight into the door, the doorknob digging into her back.

"Oh no way! This can't be happening, please be a figment of my imagination, please tell me that I've just gone crazy and started to hallucinate. You can't be real, you just can't be." She said and squeezed her eyes shut. Beetlejuice laughed at her and leaned up against the side of the hallway watching her close and open her eyes several times. He took a final drag on his cigarette and flicked out the ashes before flicking it down the hallway.

"No figments. I'm as real as you are Babes." He said and she finally looked at him sighing.

"I suppose I can't say your name three times and send you straight back anymore can I?" She asked. He just smiled at her and shook his head.

"Not now, not ever anymore Babes." He said.

"So I guess Juno finally had to see you. I was hoping that she'd keep you waiting for fifty years." She reached down to pick up the groceries that fell out of her bags. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be free as a bird now." She asked picking up her bags.

"So Juno didn't tell you either huh?" This was proving to be interesting. "Uh, can we go inside and talk about this privately? This ain't the type of thing that you go yellin' at your neighbors." He said looking around the hallway. She looked at him, weariness in her eyes. She shrugged and opened the door.

"Oh hi Miss Lydia, she's sleeping in her room I was just going to wake her up." A slight girl about sixteen bounced when they walked in the door. Beetlejuice watched her with mild interest. Pretty girl, pretty face on her and nicely developed. Her eyes darted from him to Lydia and back. He knew that she was bursting to say something, but she held her tongue.

"Thank you Julie, I'll see you next week." Lydia said handing the girl a twenty dollar bill.

"Sure thing." She said and walked out the door giving Beetlejuice one last long look before she closed the door. He cocked his head to the side and watched her as she walked out. She looked pretty good going too and smiled. Lydia put down the groceries and walked down the hallway. He was actually surprised at the apartment Lydia had managed to get. It was nice enough, the walls painted a russet red against the creamy white crown molding. She didn't have much, but it was nice. He sat down on the coffee colored leather couch and propped his boots on the dark stained coffee table. The view was great, Central Park was one of his favorite places to be. He heard Lydia walk back into the living room and dropped his jaw when he saw her come out with a sleepy eyed baby girl dressed in white pajamas.

It was the first time he'd ever seen Lydia smiling and happy as she cooed over the child, waking her up. He couldn't even begin to fathom the idea that she had a child. Lydia held up the girl so Beetlejuice could see her face. She was a cute baby, a swirl of jet black hair curling around her face and soft mossy green eyes that blinked at him.

"Beetlejuice, this is Kiera, my daughter." She said sweeping the baby's fine hair away from her face.

"How old is she?" He asked trying to gather his thoughts.

"She is nine months old." She said and gave the girl a big kiss on her rosy apple cheek. Kiera giggled as Lydia placed her in a playpen with some baby toys and a bottle. Kiera made baby noises as she reached for her toys to play.

"I had no idea that you would go get yourself knocked up Babes. Doesn't marriage mean anything to you?" He asked in a mocking voice looking at her. She glared at him, giving him the evil eye. "I perfected that look you know." He said breaking her concentration. She sighed and walked into the kitchen to put her things away.

"What is it that you want Beetlejuice? What is it that Juno didn't tell me?"

"Well Babes,"

"Lydia." She interrupted.

"What?"

"My name is Lydia, not Babes." She replied.

"Right, anyway seems like since we're hitched we gotta act like a married couple." He heard something crash to the floor and she walked back into the living room.

"Excuse me? Act like a married couple? This is a joke right?" Her head was spinning and she was getting a headache.

"Yeah Ba...Lyds. Don't worry, I forgive you cheating on me. Your kid's cute."

"What exactly do you mean about acting like a married couple? You don't expect me to, well...Oh God." She said, her voice had died in her throat. He knew what she meant and he couldn't help but smile. He looked at her then, really looked. Despite the weariness that was obvious in her, he saw that she grew up to be quite a beauty. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a twist, but a few hairs had fallen out and surrounded her face. The lines in her face were more defined now, high cheek bones and slightly slanted almond eyes. Her lips were full and she had a stubborn jaw. Even underneath the business suit she wore he could tell she had one hell of a body.

"Nah, at least not yet. Thing is, that whole til' death do you part, they mean it. We have to live together until one of us croaks and since I've been there and done that it's up to you Lyds." He watched her as she absorbed everything he was telling her. She seemed to fall deeper and deeper in misery. "Think about it this way Babes, since I'm here you'll have some help with your kid. Speaking of, where's her dad anyway? Am I gonna have some stupid moron come running towards me at any second?" She laughed and it came out as bitter as old coffee.

"He took off as soon as I told him I was pregnant. Haven't seen him since." Having him there would take some strain off of her, but then again she couldn't possibly trust him with her daughter. She barely knew him, but she supposed that there wasn't much of a choice in the matter. She sighed and stood back up. "You'll have the couch, The other bedroom is Kiera's and you're not sleeping in mine." She said, weariness taking over. He shrugged and crossed his legs.

"It's comfortable enough. I'm sure it'll work," He said as she nodded and walked into another room. "For now." He added when she was out of earshot. He looked down at the baby who had been watching him. She didn't seem afraid, but most babies weren't. He'd experienced that over the years. If they were raised right they didn't have anything to be afraid of when they're little. He'd never actually had to live with one before though. How in the hell was he going to deal with that? She lifted her arms wanting to be picked up. He felt himself panic slightly and looked down the hall seeing if Lydia had come back. He walked over and just looked at her for a second before he bent over and lifted her up. She giggled and cooed in his arms. This was something completely new to him. It wasn't bad having the little warm body against his cold one. She reached up and placed one of her buttery soft hands on his face and he felt the warmth that radiated from her.

Lydia walked back out when she finally changed into a pair of well worn jeans and a black tee shirt. She felt a slight panic when she saw Beetlejuice holding Kiera, but when she stood and watched something inside her told her he wouldn't hurt her. He was more curious than anything else as he held her child up in the air.

"There's a few things we need to get straight first." She said leaning against the wall. Kiera heard her mother's voice and craned herself, reaching for her. Lydia smiled and held her arms out to take Kiera out of his arms and into her own. Lydia sat down next to Beetlejuice and cuddled Kiera on her lap

"What's that?" He asked.

"First thing, you have to bathe, regularly. There is no way that is going to fly in this house." She said and enjoyed watching him grimace.

"Yeah okay fine, what else?"

"You're going to have to bring some sort of income into the house. I can barely afford Kiera and myself, having another mouth to feed, especially yours, is something I can't do alone."

"Do you know the last time I've actually had a job Lydia?" He asked.

"Nope I don't and I really don't care, but I'm telling you right now that if you don't we'll be in the poor house."

"What is it you expect me to do?"

"I personally don't care that much, but try not to do anything illegal. Try real estate or something. You're good at schmoozing. Get a job as a salesman." He wanted to cross his arms in front of him, but he knew that she'd just laugh. He pushed it aside, it wasn't going to be easy with her making rules that he'd have to follow. He was never one that was good with rules and didn't really want to start now.

"I'll try to get something." He said finally.

"Good, we're going to have to get you some new clothes too, those look about as old as you are. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." She said handing Kiera back over to him and walked into the kitchen.

"I could use something to eat. What are you making?"

"I have some left over soup, that will work." She said taking out a large bowl filled with chicken noodle soup.

"You still got the ring on?" He asked trying to keep Kiera from wriggling out of his arms. Lydia put the bowl in the microwave and started it before she walked out. She held out her left hand so he could see the ring. She'd managed to polish it up to where it sparkled.

"I couldn't get it off after that night. It's been on for five years. When I tried to get it off, it just seemed to shrink into my skin and I cut my skin trying. Finally I gave up and cleaned it as best I could."

"Did anyone ever ask about it?"

"A few people, but most of the time people just ignore it. I figure they just think it's a ring I wear to keep guys from hitting on me." She shrugged.

When the soup was warmed up she handed Beetlejuice a bowl which he devoured while she took her time eating in between feeding Kiera as well.

"So what is it that you do Lyds?" He asked after his second bowl.

"I'm a secretary at a law firm." She said not bothering to disguise her disgust. Beetlejuice took the baby spoon from her and began feeding Kiera himself so she could eat.

"I'll admit I don't know you very well, but I never gathered you for a secretary."

"I didn't either. I was going to art school when I found out I was pregnant. I had to drop out and get the best job I could when John left me. I was initially a receptionist, but I managed to catch the eye of a lawyer who wanted me as his secretary. I leapt at the chance because it was more pay and that's how I've been able to afford this apartment." She said opening her arms for emphasis. "You do what you have to in order to survive." She said and sighed. He just nodded and continued to feed Kiera until she burped and yawned. Lydia took the bowls in and dropped them in the sink.

"Listen, I'm going to give Kiera a bath and put her to bed. Then I have a lot of paper work I have to do so if you want to go see the town you're more than welcome." She could use some peace and quiet while she worked.

"You gonna lock me out of this place? If you do, you know that I'll just bang on the door until you let me in." He said looking her over. She gave a half smile and walked over to her purse pulling out her keys. She took one off and handed it to him.

"Here's the key to the apartment. I suppose since you'll be living here, you're going to need it anyway." He took the key and dropped it in his pocket.

"Don't you want any help or something?" He asked. She shook her head and walked down the hall. She was so tired he could see that she probably hadn't had a full night sleep since before Kiera was born. He looked at the kitchen and saw the dirty dishes that were piled in the sink. With a snap of his fingers he cleaned them before he walked out of the door ready to enjoy his first night in New York.


	4. Times are Changing

Beetlejuice took off down the streets of New York. He felt almost alive walking the dirty streets in the city that never sleeps, his kinda town. He walked into a seedy bar and sat down, absorbing the lifestyle that he'd lived in for so long.

"What can I get you pal?" The bartender asked. Beetlejuice pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He took a long drag and blew it out of his nose, feeling like he was home again.

"Whisky, straight up." He said. When the bartender handed him his drink he downed it in a single shot, loving the burn that shot through him. It'd been a while since he'd had a drink considering he'd been in the damn waiting room for so long. He thought about Lydia and her kid for a second. A smile twitching on his lips. He'd never thought that little scrap of a girl would be a mother so soon. He wondered if she loved the asshole that left her. He could image her crying for days when he left her wondering how she was going to make it. He could see her throwing her artwork in the trash and reaching for the classifieds, red eyed and puffy. She'd been raising the kid on her own, not doing a bad job either. The kid was clean and healthy, she had a shit load of toys around to play with. She was digging her grave own though, he could see it, working too hard. He ordered another shot and downed it.

From the first moment he saw her leaving the store he knew that she was tired. He'd followed her home as she limped to her apartment. She'd never even looked back to notice someone was following her, surely not a wise move when you're a single mom in New York. He looked down at his empty shot glass in disgust. Now she wanted him to take a bath and get a job? Who in the hell did she think she was? Miss high and mighty herself telling him what to do and all she was offering him was a couch? Fuck that, this was not going to be an easy ride.

"You sure are thinkin' hard for bein' in a bar Sugar." A husky voice said from behind him. He turned to look at the forty something barfly. She had the looks of once being pretty a long time ago, but booze and smoke aged her something fierce. He gave her a smile and ordered another drink for himself and her.

"Nah, just tryin' to forget my worries Babe." He said and clinked his shot glass with hers. He downed his drink, starting to feel the effects of the whiskey and watched her down hers as well.

"I can make you forget those Sugar." She purred lighting a cigarette and smiling with yellow stained teeth. He smiled again and lit his own cigarette, it had been a while since he'd been laid, he could use it.

"Yeah? What's a chick like you doin' in a place like this anyway?" He asked knowing the answer, but wanting some sort of conversation.

"Same as you Sugar." She said, her voice raspy from years of smoke and a hard life.

"So...how far do you life from this joint?"

"Close enough." She said and smiled at him.

Beetlejuice kissed the woman tasting alcohol and smoke on her breath. He pushed past that and kissed her harder. She latched her artificial nails onto his back and dug in. He had walked her back to her apartment and she pulled him inside.

"Let me get another bottle." She said when they parted. He nodded and looked around her apartment. The walls were stained yellow with nicotine and there were plastic bottles of rotgut booze everywhere along with all sorts of garbage from candy wrappers and fast food joints. She returned with a fifth of vodka nearly half empty and took a swig from the bottle. She handed it to him and he took a swig too. She leaned it to kiss him again, running her hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of a woman next to him.

"You wanna have some more fun?" She asked when they parted.

"I thought we were gonna." He said and she just smiled at him.

"I mean before that. I've got some great shit here, that I just scored. I don't mind sharing it with you. You look like you could use a fix as much as I could." She said and returned with a syringe filled with liquid and a piece of rubber. She leaned in to kiss him again, struggling to take his jacket off so she could put the rubber around his upper arm. For one brief second he saw Lydia holding Kiera in her arms. He saw her turn to him with a smile on her soft, young face and Kiera laughing. The room was bright and filled with the afternoon sun making it warm and inviting..

"Dammit." He said as he tore the barfly away from him, wiping his mouth of her lipstick and taste and grabbing his jacket from her.

"What's the matter?" She asked pulling off her shirt to reveal a soft loose stomach from years of too much alcohol. He looked at her with mild disgust on his face, the image of Lydia fading into his memory.

"I gotta go." He muttered and headed for the door.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought we were gonna have a little...fun." She said and shook her breasts for emphasis holding the syringe in her hand. He looked her over and shook his head, he wasn't that hard up.

"You thought wrong." He said and walked out. He took his time walking back to Lydia's apartment kicking debris out of his way. Damn Lydia for looking so good, damn her for making him think about her. What the hell was wrong with him? She was his wife, legally, but it wasn't like he loved her. He stood outside the brownstone, smoking a cigarette and taking swigs from a whiskey bottle in a brown paper bag. He looked up and saw a small light in her apartment. It had to have been past midnight and she was still up? He dropped the cigarette and crushed it with his boot before making his way up the stairs.

He opened the apartment door quietly and walked in. He saw that Lydia had placed a couple of folded blankets on the sofa with a pillow and couldn't help but smile. She didn't want him to be there, but she was still the gracious hostess. He turned to see her asleep, collapsed on the dinning room table, sitting in one of the wooden chairs. Her head was resting against one of her arms, while her other arms was stretched out in front of her. She had the baby monitor next to her and he could hear Kiera breathing softly from it. Her laptop was open with the notes she had been typing from her neat and tidy handwriting. She must have been almost finished because there was only one more page of her handwriting left before she had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Beetlejuice slowly pulled the chair back and lifted her up in his arms. She never even stirred, just curled next to him. He could smell the remains of her perfume, light and airy and completely forgot about the barfly who had been in his nose since he left her apartment. He smiled despite himself, his anger fading into a distant memory. He walked into the first bedroom and saw that it was hers. He pulled back the covers and laid her down, jeans and all in the bed. He thought about removing her jeans and had the button undone wanting to see what she looked like, but then thought she'd just be pissed in the morning so he let her be. He covered her up with the covers and watched her as she turned on her side, hugging her pillow. He walked out of the room and walked into the other bedroom and saw it was filled with baby furniture. It smelled fresh and clean. He bent over to see Kiera sleeping soundly, her bottle ignored by her side. She was curled up in her pajamas. Beetlejuice knew that if he had a heart it would have melted for that little girl, but he hated admitting it to himself. He pulled the tiny blanket around her and ran a finger down her cheek. He looked around the room in the dark, he could tell that it was painted a light color that shimmered. The furniture was all painted white and glowed in the moonlight. He quietly walked out to the silence of the living room and sat down at the chair that Lydia had been in and still felt the warmth from her. He looked at the keyboard and sighed. He wasn't tired so he began typing, slowly. It took him another hour to finish the last page before he saved it to her computer. He smiled to himself and felt a little pride swelling. He wasn't a bad guy. Maybe if he did a few little things Lydia could see that and forget about the regular baths and a job. That's the last thing he wanted to do after being cooped up for so long, have to get some job where that's all he did all day long. Forget that shit. He got up and stretched before taking off his jacket, pants and boots and laying down on the couch. He threw the blankets on him and instantly fell asleep.


	5. The New BJ

Lydia woke up in her bed and rubbed her tired eyes. She didn't remember going to bed last night. She threw the blankets off of her and found that she was still dressed in her black shirt and jeans from the night before. She got up and walked into her daughter's room to see that Kiera was still sleeping soundly. She smiled down and let her sleep for a few more minutes before she would have to wake her up and get her ready to go to the sitters. It broke her heart every time to leave Kiera with someone else, even though Martha was great and Kiera loved her. She walked into the living room to find Beetlejuice curled up on the couch. His pants, shirt and jacket were carefully laid out on the chair and his boots tucked underneath. She couldn't help but smile a little bit at him laying there completely oblivious to everything else, just like her daughter. She looked at her computer and remembered that she still had one more page left. She dashed over careful to not wake him and opened it back up wanting to groan and curse at herself for not finishing last night. How could she be so weak as to not be able to finish a simple write up?

It took her a full two minutes to realize that it was already done. She read and reread it and saw that her notes were finished, how could that happen? She looked over at the sleeping Beetlejuice and smiled widely and realized that he must have done it for her. Maybe he wasn't such an asshole after all, of course one little gesture wasn't enough to make her forget about everything else he'd done, but still. She printed off the pages and went into the kitchen to make some coffee that she desperately needed.

Beetlejuice woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. He hadn't had that in ages and he could almost taste it. He laid on the couch for several minutes before opening his eyes to see Lydia smiling at him. She held out a mug filled with strong black coffee for him. It looked like a peace offering the way she was holding it out, close enough for him to reach, but still enough distance between them

"Thanks Babes." He said reaching up for it.

"Thank you BJ." She said taking a sip from her own mug. He realized that she must have figured out that he finished her work for her. He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip. The coffee felt good and tasted great. "You didn't have to you know." She said taking a seat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I know, but I was bored last night and figured, what the hell, nothing better to do." He wanted to shrug it off, feeling uncomfortable. She just smiled, leaned it and kissed him on the cheek.

"I figured you wouldn't have come home last night. You were so anxious to see the town."

"Eh, it's the same as I remember it. Kiera still asleep?" He asked. He certainly wasn't going to tell her that he hadn't wanted to come back last night, but her image had forced him to. There was no way he would have been able to preform last night when she was on his mind. She just nodded at him and turned to look at the clock.

"I'll get her up in a few minutes. It's Saturday so all I have to do is run these documents down to the office and make copies for their meeting. Then I'm free so what I was thinking was that we can go get you scrubbed up and get you some necessary things for the house." It was her subtle way of reminding him that he needed to take a bath, but he still caught it and had to shake his head. Did the woman have to remember everything?

"Yeah, all right fine." He muttered. She smiled at him and shook her head as she got up from the table and disappeared down the hallway to wake up her daughter. He looked around the apartment and shook his head, stretching some more and wanting a cigarette. He pulled on his clothes and finished his coffee, waiting for Lydia to come back out. When she did came back out she had Kiera dressed in a pretty yellow sundress. She giggled at Beetlejuice and stretched her arms out for him. He grabbed her and held her as she played with his face and hair.

"I've never seen her so taken with someone so quickly." Lydia said, it was slightly disconcerting, but at the same time very adorable watching the self proclaimed "ghost with the most" being smitten with her daughter. He smiled down at the little girl a she giggled in his arms.

"Yeah well, what can I say? The chicks always love me." He said giving her a dashing smile. She shook her head and smiled unable to help herself. He really was a cad, but there was something else that she was seeing and she wondered if it was just because she wanted to or if she'd grown so much in the past years that she could recognize it now. Maybe he'd had it in him the whole time, but she'd never been able to recognize it.

"Uh huh. Will you watch her while I get dressed?" She asked. He shrugged and sat Kiera next to him on the couch. Lydia went into the bathroom and started the hot water for a shower. She couldn't get over how comfortable she was becoming with him so quickly. Her daughter had taken no time, but she didn't have a bad history with him. It seemed to be too easy to forget what he did and see the charm that he radiated. She slid into the shower and let the hot water beat down on her, relaxing her tired muscles. She always seemed to be tired lately and she felt horrible that Kiera had to have the punishment for it. It seemed like she never had any time with her little daughter since she'd been offered the secretary position. Not only did she work over forty hours at the office, but then she'd have to come home and work late into the night. She was lucky if she got a few good hours of sleep before getting up and doing it all over again. She sighed as she slipped into a pair of black wide-legged trouser pants and a dark blue vest shirt. She brushed her long black hair and twisted it up, securing it to her head with a simple clip, letting it air dry. She quickly touched her face with a peachy blush, coffee colored eyeshadow and shimmery lip gloss. It didn't take much for her to get ready, she had learned quickly with this job and a little help. She slipped on a pair of black boots and walked back out.

Beetlejuice had pulled back on his clothes while she was getting ready and was laying on the floor with her daughter. She just laughed as she saw them looking so comfortable together.

"Ready?" She asked picking up Kiera and putting her in a sweater.

"Always." He said picking himself up and dusting off his pants. Not that it made much of a difference. He looked at Lydia and left a surge of lust. She was beautiful in her simple business clothes. "So where's your office?"

"In the heart of Manhattan. We'll drop Kiera off at her babysitter's and head in. I'm thinking this is going to be a long day and I don't want her to get fussy."

"What about that girl who was here yesterday?" He asked.

"Julie? She just watches Kiera on Friday afternoons because her regular babysitter, Martha, goes to see her mother who lives in a home so she drops Kiera off with Julie for a few hours before I come home." They headed out the door to drop off Kiera and go to the office.

"You work here? It's fucking huge." He said craning his neck to look to the top. Lydia laughed bitterly next to him.

"It's my second home unfortunately." She said. She pulled him towards the front door and up to the top level. "Betty is anyone here yet?" She asked the receptionist.

"Not yet Lydia, who's this?" She asked looking at Beetlejuice.

"Oh, this is uh," She wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"I'm her husband." He said answering for her. Lydia blushed a deep red as the receptionist dropped her jaw.

"I just thought you just wore that ring for looks. I had no idea you were actually married. How long?" Lydia felt miserable and guilty for lying to her friend, but she didn't want her to know this about her. She didn't want anyone to know this about her past. It was something she had tried so long to forget, but had never been able to and now it was right there in front of her face for the whole world to see. Beetlejuice answered before she could come up with something to say.

"Lyds and I have been married for a few years now. Unfortunately, right after we got hitched I was sent to a different...country, I only now just got back." Betty looked at him then back at Lydia.

"But what about Kiera?" She knew it was inappropriate to ask, but she blurted it out and then slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Beetlejuice just laughed as Lydia stood frozen at the copier, the blush that had been there now gone as well as the rest of the color in her face.

"Lyds didn't know if I was dead or alive so she did the only thing she could do. I just came back into town and found her. Her daughter is adorable and we're workin' on things." He said smiling his most charming smile. Lydia snapped herself out of her daze and grabbed the copies. Lydia had to admit that he had smoothed it over and she could tell that Betty was charmed by him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Betty, but it was hard for me and if it makes you feel any better I never told anyone about it." She muttered placing each copy in a folder. She handed them to her.

"It's okay Lyds, it must have been." She took the folders and gave her a hug.

"Okay, I'm out of here before anyone else sees me and taking a personal day." She said and grabbed Beetlejuice's arm hauling him out.

When they were back on the streets she still kept his arm in hers.

"Thanks for that." She said not looking at him.

"For what?" He asked.

"Not giving direct details about everything. I appreciate it. Betty is a good friend, but there are just some things that need to be kept secret."

"No problem Lyds." He said. She felt good next to him, her warmth seeping through his clothes. She looked up at him and smiled mischievously.

"Now for you." She said and dragged him into a store. She grabbed various clothes, guessing his size and threw him in a dressing room while she waited.

"Do I have to do this?" He whined from behind the door.

"Yes, just put on something and let me see." She said. He grumbled the whole way and finally came out in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Lydia looked up and her mouth fell open. The spare tire that he did have was now gone, leaving only firm muscle behind. How in the hell did that happen just from being in the waiting room for five years? Did he not eat? She felt a huge surge of lust fall on her and was instantly mortified at herself for feeling it. She hadn't noticed before with his suit.

"You look so..." Her voice died in her throat as she looked at him. He smiled widely at her knowing exactly what she was going to say. She blushed and looked away. After seeing her reaction Beetlejuice didn't have any more problems trying on different clothes. He tried on suits and casual clothes, each time making Lydia blush and become flustered at her reaction. They purchased his new wardrobe and went to the drugstore. The bottles and bars were not completely foreign to him, but strange enough. Lydia looked at each bottle and smelled it, either approving or disapproving. She selected soap, deodorant, cologne, razor, toothbrush and toothpaste for him. He'd never had so many cleaning supplies. He grimaced, not looking forward to his inevitable bath. He looked at the deodorant and carefully bent down to smell it. He smelled citrus and something rich and mellow, not an all together bad smell and if he was really honest with himself he'd admit that he kind of liked it.

Lydia and Beetlejuice sat down at a small café for something to eat.

"Did you love him?" He asked after they ordered. Lydia looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Love who?"

"Kiera's dad."

"Oh John?" She sat back and thought about it. She finally shook her head. "I thought I did, but looking back on it now, he was just an escape. I met him shortly after I moved to New York. We had a good time, but not much more. Like I said when I told him I was pregnant, he told me that he couldn't handle that. I've been on my own since." She shrugged, but he could tell she was hurt by it and he could also tell she wasn't telling him everything.

"He's not worth it Lydia. You have Kiera and that's the best thing." He said and made her smile. They ate their meal, talking about random things and Lydia had to admit to herself that she was actually enjoying his company. They stopped by to pick up Kiera from her babysitters and headed back to the apartment. Lydia settled Kiera in her playpen and put the baby monitor on. She turned to look at Beetlejuice, lifting her eyebrow.

"Are you ready?" She asked and couldn't help but smile and giggle at him. He looked down at Kiera who was too busy playing to pay attention. "Come on Beetlejuice, it's time you took a bath and you need a bath, not just a shower." She said turning the hot water on and letting it fill the tub.

"You gonna wash my hair?" He asked throwing it back at her. Lydia took a second, thinking hard about it. She looked up and smiled.

"Sure, I'll wash your hair. At least that way I'll know it's scrubbed." He thought that he'd caught her, but she just laughed at him not taking the bait the way he'd hoped she would. She just poured some bubble soap in the water for the sake of decency and walked out. "Let me know when you want me to come in and wash your hair." She said and walked out. She quickly got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and old shirt knowing that she'd probably get soaked and checked on Kiera.

Beetlejuice stared at the water as he undressed himself. He slowly lowered himself into the bubble filled hot water. It was scorching hot at first, but slowly he began to become accustomed to it and sighed as the hot water relaxed his muscles. He laid there for a few minutes before he called for her. Lydia slowly opened the door and peeked in. Beetlejuice was lounging in the hot water. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Get your hair wet." She said and sat on the toilet filling her palm with her shampoo. He did as he was told and came back up sputtering.

"You know it would be easier if you just come in with me." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She just shook her head and started massaging the soap into his.

"Somehow I don't think so." She said and kept scrubbing. He never knew that having someone massage your scalp could feel so good. She took her time scrubbing until it had foamed pure white then she told him to rinse. When he came back up she rubbed some minty conditioner into his hair that was icy cold against his, now clean, scalp.

"There, you have perfectly clean hair now, just scrub the rest of yourself up. You're clothes are in my bedroom so you can get changed there." She slipped out of the door before he could persuade her to stay longer. Beetlejuice took the bar of soap and began scrubbing until his pale skin had lost the green hue around his face and fingers. Despite himself he actually felt good about being clean. He gently got out of the tub and looked at the almost black water. He wrapped a towel low on his hips and looked into the mirror. He combed his pale blonde hair back and looked at the new toothbrush that she had bought. He grimaced and took it out of its package. He put the mint toothpaste on it and began scrubbing feeling the bubbles fill his mouth. He bent down to spit it out and to his shock his teeth were almost pure white. He didn't look half bad for a dead guy. He rubbed the deodorant on and sprayed himself with cologne before he walked into Lydia's bedroom. With the light on he saw that her bedroom was a smoky blue, her bed sheets a crisp white. He never thought he'd see so many different colors in Lydia's place, but they all seemed to compliment each other. They weren't bright, with the exception of Kiera's room, but more muted darker hues. He shuffled through the bags and pulled out a pair of jeans and black shirt.

He walked out and watched as Lydia played with Kiera on the floor. She had her back to him and he saw the outline of her body. Kiera saw him first an laughed, reaching out for him. Lydia turned her head and nearly swallowed her tongue. Why did he have to look so damn good? Seeing him clean for the first time he looked incredibly sexy. She could see the hard muscle underneath the shirt and jeans. When he smiled it nearly floored her and he walked towards them and she could smell the freshness now. The cologne she picked out fit him perfectly, dark and masculine and she could feel herself swooning a little. He lifted up Kiera who immediately threw her arms around his now clean neck. He laughed at her and held her up. Lydia pulled herself up and held onto the playpen to steady herself.

"Well Babes? I clean up nice huh?" He said turning around so she could have the full look.

"Yeah, you look good BJ." She said rubbing her arms. She wasn't sure if she liked the way she was starting to feel around him. It was different from the way she felt when she had been with John and she had to keep reminding herself that this was Beetlejuice, not a man, a ghost and the ghost who married her. She shook her head, it was way to easy to forget all those things when he looked the way he did.

"You shoulda seen the water Babes, it was black." He said holding Kiera up. Lydia looked at him and smiled.

"Somehow I don't doubt that a bit."


	6. Temptation

Lydia went to bed some hours later and sat propped up in her bed trying to read. After she read the same line for the past fifteen minutes she gave up and put the book down. She just couldn't get over how great Beetlejuice looked. He'd sat there at the dinner table and charmed her, damn him. Telling them stories of what he'd done in the past, even Kiera seemed to be listening to him. Lydia hardly touched her food as she listened to him. He had wanted to give Kiera a bath and get her ready for bed. At first she began to protest, but she finally gave in. She watched him as he sat her in the warm bath water and gently washed her fine black hair. She giggled and played with her bath toys. By the end of the bath Lydia wasn't sure who ended up being wetter. She held out a towel for Kiera that he placed her in and they walked into her bedroom.

Lydia showed Beetlejuice how the put on a diaper and he watched but he told her he wasn't going to change her and she just laughed at him. He helped her into her pajamas and placed her in her crib. They watched Kiera fall asleep and walked back out into the living room. Lydia had to keep reminding herself of who he was and what he had done to her. She began to walk to the kitchen to clean up the dishes when she heard a snap and the dishes were done. She walked back out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Helpful that is." She said.

"See Babes, I'm good for something." He said. She sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"You're good for a lot of things BJ and trust me when I say I'd never think I'd ever hear myself say those words."

"I never thought I'd hear them fro m anyone, but especially from you." He smiled that smile of his that was making her melt.

"Kiera adores you. I never thought I'd see the day when you would play with a child. It's nice."

"I hate to admit it Babes but I like her too. She's special." He looked at Lydia and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "I like her mom too." He said. Lydia turned to look at him and felt herself grow flustered at his touch.

"I think I'm going to turn in. It's been a long day." She said getting up and almost running to her room. "Night." She called over her shoulder, leaving him on the couch just watching her run away from her feelings. Now that she was in her room she was restless.

Well hell, he knew that he was getting somewhere with Lydia, but it was taking too damn long for him. He couldn't blame her of course, but he wanted so much more from her. He wanted to taste those lips of hers and see if they tasted as good as they looked. He knew it had only been a day and a half, but he was never one to be patient. He stripped out of his new clothes and laid them down on the chair she dashed from and stretched out on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a door open up. He opened one eye to see Lydia walk out in a pair of flannel pants and a snug tank top. He heard her walk barefoot into the living room.

"Are you awake?" She whispered. He didn't say anything to see what she would do. She sighed and started to turn back to go into her room.

"Wait, yeah I'm awake." He said getting up. Lydia turned back and heard her heart beat in her chest as she watched him sit up, naked from the waist up. His pale skin luminous in the moonlight that leaked through the windows. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to talk with you." She said and took a deep breath.

"Talk, I'm listening."

"You said you liked me and I didn't answer. The more I thought about it, the more I felt guilty. I just wanted to tell you that when you showed up on my doorstep I wanted to curse you upside down and sideways a thousand times. You've only been here for two days and I'm beginning to like you too. I hope that this is the real you Beej, because if it is I really like it." Lydia looked at him and when he didn't say anything she nodded and turned to go.

Beetlejuice grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him. She stared wide eyed at him.

"I'm always myself Babes." He whispered into her ear and pulled her into him. Lydia felt herself falling and didn't stop herself. His lips touched her own and she'd never felt anything so intense. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to taste him, drawing everything out of him. He was dark, soft and completely intense.

He'd never tasted anything so good. She was sweet, light and so very soft. He slid his hands around her back and just held her there. Lydia finally pulled away from him and looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Slow," She said in a daze. "I need to take things slow." She slowly got up on her unsteady feet and walked to her bedroom. When she closed the door she let out a slow, shaky breath. She could have easily dragged him to her bedroom and made love to him and it had been so long since she'd made love to anyone, but she knew that she couldn't. Not with his track record. She had to think of Kiera, she deserved everything in the world and she would let something like lust for her husband deter her from that. She smiled at that thought as she looked down at her ring. He was her husband, but she needed him to prove himself first, but it was proving to be very difficult for her to wait. She closed her eyes and hoped that he would prove himself soon. She wasn't sure if she could wait for very much longer.


	7. Life Changing

Beetlejuice stared at the classified ads like it was an alien. Lydia left him in the morning with the paper as she took Kiera to her babysitters.

"I can watch her Babes." He protested. She just smiled and held Kiera on her hip.

"No you can't, you have to go find a job, the sooner the better."

"Did I tell you that you look fantastic today?" He asked. She smiled charmed, but it didn't phase her that much.

"Thank you and no, you have to go get a job. We'll see you tonight Beej." She said and on an impulse leaned down to kiss him briefly on the cheek. She walked out of the door for the day. He missed them, both of them being with him. He knew that he had to show Lydia that he could be responsible, help around the house. He sighed and thought about what she said. He could schmooze. What was a job that required that? She mentioned real estate, but he didn't know a damn thing about that shit. He snapped his fingers with an idea and went to take a shower and get dressed.

"So Mr. Juice, why do you want to work for our little Mercedes dealership?" The manager asked leaning forward. Beetlejuice flicked a small speck of dust from his new suit that Lydia bought him and looked bored. The gunmetal gray just enhanced his pale skin and the midnight blue vest shirt and harlequin designed tie alternating blue, black and grey did wonders.

"Look, I know my resume is a bit...vague, but what you need to know is that I can sell anything to anyone. I guarantee that I'll be your top salesman in a week. If I don't live up to that, then you can fire me." He said smoothly. The manager, Mr. Jones, stared at Beetlejuice with the calculated precision he'd learned over the years. He looked to be about late thirties, early forties and on top of his game. He smiled at Beetlejuice.

"I suppose we can give you a week to prove yourself. Welcome to the Mercedes family Mr. Juice." He said and extended his hand. Beetlejuice stood up and grasped it.

"Call me B.J." Beetlejuice started that afternoon and by the end of the day already had five sales.

"You weren't kidding were you?" Mr. Jones asked when Beetlejuice was clearing his desk.

"I told you I can sell anything." He said and smiled. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Beetlejuice never thought that having a job would feel so great, but it did. He was still conning people, but in a legal sort of way, the best of both worlds. He still had a little time before Lydia would be home. He stopped by the market to pick a few things up for dinner. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. He went home and slipped out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and shirt. He set to work making the only thing he knew how to make, spaghetti with marinara. He mixed the ingredients together for the sauce and opened a bottle of red wine to breathe. He poured a glass for himself and poured some in the sauce as well.

Lydia was exhausted, she hated her job, hated her boss and right now life in general. Kiera was cranky and needed a change. She opened the door and immediately smelled something wonderful.

"Beej?" She called. She saw him walk out of the kitchen holding two glasses of wine. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"God how did you know I needed that?" She asked. He walked over and set the glasses down taking Kiera from her hands. Lydia was dumbfounded. She picked up the glass and took a drink letting the wine calm her nerves. She pulled off her heels and threw them in the corner. She heard Kiera's crying start to die down. Beetlejuice came back out holding Kiera who was rubbing her eyes.

"Seems like someone didn't have a good day." He said putting her into her playpen.

"She's not the only one. Did you do all this?" Lydia asked. "I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot of things about me that would surprise you Babes.." He said smiling as he took a sip from his wine.

"Actually I'm really not surprised at anything you do anymore."

"Good." He said and smiled.

"It smells wonderful, I can't wait to dig in." She said smiling.

"Well why don't you get in something more comfortable and I'll finish up dinner." He suggested. Lydia nodded and walked into her bedroom. She flipped on the light and melted. In the middle of her bed were a dozen long stem dark red roses, her favorite. She took off her blazer and untucked her white vest shirt. She slipped on a pair of jeans and took the pins out of her hair shaking it loose. She picked up the flowers and went back into the kitchen, a big smile on her face.

"They're beautiful." She said opening up a cupboard and grabbing a vase.

"I'm glad you like them." He handed her a plate. Lydia placed the vase in the middle of the table and waited for Beetlejuice to come in.

"So how was your day?" He asked. Lydia rolled her eyes as she twirled her spaghetti.

"Just like every other day I suppose. Lawyers are the most picky people I know. No wonder everyone hates them." She waved away the bad thoughts. "That's enough about my day, what about yours?" She asked.

"I got a job." He said, his pride in his voice. He loved the way her eyes brightened as she smiled wide.

"That's fantastic, where?"

"A car dealership. I already sold five brand new Mercedes today."

"That's perfect. I told you that you were a salesman." She said. It made her feel so much better that he had a job. She could rest easy without having to fear how she was going to pay the bills. He smiled at her and reached for her hand.

"I do love that ring on your finger." He said. She blushed, but didn't take her hand away. He had a way of charming her that no other man could ever do. She was always called an ice princess or bitch growing up. Now this man who she'd only been with for a few days had her laughing and smiling freely. She frowned at the thought of him being a 'man'. She was forgetting that he was a ghost, dead over six hundred years. He watched her frown and cocked his head to one side.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." She said and gave a half smile. "Just a fleeting thought." Beetlejuice didn't think so, but he didn't say anything to push her. They finished dinner and Lydia went in to give Kiera her bath.

She rolled up her sleeves and began to wash her child who played in the water, her bad day gone along with her mothers..

"Why does it have to be so complicated Kier? I mean I'm married to the guy and I want to sleep with him, but something's holding me back. You on the other hand Miss, have him wrapped around your finger." She said holding up her small and kissing it. She sighed and held her daughter's pretty face. "I'm sitting here talking to you and the sad part is, is that I'm hoping you'll answer and give me some desperately needed advice.." She said. Kiera just giggled and splashed the water. Lydia sighed and lifted her up, holding her daughter's wet body against her own while she picked up a towel. She finished getting Kiera dressed for bed and laid her down.

Lydia walked out her white shirt soaked through. Beetlejuice had everything cleaned when she walked back in.

"You okay Lyds? You seem a little off." He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm all right. Guess I'm just tired from today." She said. She was suddenly aware that her shirt was completely see through and she looked at him, fully expecting him to be staring at her fully exposed chest. She was floored when he was looking directly into her eyes, worry plainly in them.

"You sure?" He asked. She knew deep down inside that any other man wouldn't have cared if she was upset and had a see through shirt on. Only he would be more concerned about her feelings. She didn't say anything just ran straight into his arms, pulling his head down to meet her own, hungry for him.

Beetlejuice was surprised at her actions, but not enough to pull her away. He rested his hands on her small waist and opened her mouth with his tongue. She pressed herself closer to him, feeling his cool skin against her warmer skin. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck into his hair. He slowly slipped his hands up her shirt feeling her skin grow warmer, almost hot to the touch.

"Lyds.." He breathed against her mouth. She moaned deep in her throat and looked at him.

"I need you, right now Beetlejuice. Take me to the bedroom, please." She said tugging on his shirt.

That was all it took for him to break the last few threads of restraint. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down to her again. He made his way to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"The baby monitor, grab it." She breathed with her last thoughts of sanity. Beetlejuice left her for a split second to return with the monitor and turned it on. He quickly returned to her, pressing his lips against the hollow of her neck. She grasped at his shirt and yanked it off of him. He fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, his hands shaking. He finally gave up and tore the soft fabric away from her. She arched her back feeling his skin against hers.

Lydia gave up on trying to figure things out, all she wanted to do was feel. Feel him against her, on her, inside her. She wanted him so much she burned with it. He unbuttoned her jeans and tore them off of her throwing them on the floor. She wrapped her slender legs around him pulling him close to her. He slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist so he could take off his own clothes. Lydia nearly gasped when she wasn't touching him. He tore off his own clothes as fast as he could and reached for her. She pulled him down on top of her so that their bodies were fully entwined. Her mouth reached for his as he ran his hands up and down her body, feeling each inch of soft skin. She ran her hands down his back feeling the muscles stretch under her fingers. He broke from her lips to trace a hot trail down her skin stopping at her breasts. Taking one in his mouth he felt her back arch, her fingers plowing through his hair.

She tasted so sweet and dark to him and he needed to taste every inch of her. He left her breasts and traced small kisses down her flat stomach, feeling her skin grow hot. He finally reached her and she gasped out loud, lifting herself up to look at him, eyes widening. He slid back up her body to kiss her reassuringly.

"Trust me." He murmured against her lips. She could only nod as he went back down between her legs. This was something completely new to Lydia. The only other man she'd been with was John and he just dropped her on the bed and got to business. Beetlejuice was taking his time, making sure she was ready and comfortable with everything he was doing. He reached between her thighs and felt her giving to him. She moaned louder, not caring that the monitor was on. He knew she was almost there, he could feel her turning to quicksilver in his hands. He lifted his head up to watch her as her breathing became harder until she finally bucked, throwing her head back her eyes glazed. He came over her taking her moans in his mouth and helping her wrap her legs around him. He entered her slowly feeling her raise her hips to take him in deeper. He began to move and she moved with him in perfect rhythm.

Lydia felt him fill her completely and it was still not enough. When the aftershocks died down she kept running her hands over him feeling him change inside her. She kissed him on his neck where his scent was stronger almost wild and exotic. He began slowly and soon began to move faster and faster, not able to help himself. She felt himself finally stiffen and she watched him throw his own head back and shout with satisfaction. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He eased himself down to lay on top of her, catching his breath, still inside her. She accepted his weight and kissed his face until he finally rolled over taking her with him.

"That was..." He started, but couldn't finish. Lydia giggled and laid her head on his chest.

"I know, Beej, I had no idea that it could be like that."

"What do you mean Lyds? I know you had sex before." He said, running his fingers through her jet black hair. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Of course I did, but John wasn't gentle like you are. He just, well, did it. After a few times I sort of numbed out."

"You mean this is the first time you ever climaxed, screaming out? You're a natural at it." He was awestruck. He'd been on the Earth for a long time and he'd seen a lot of things, but watching Lydia lose all of her control and let herself go was intoxicating to him.

"No, I never have until you." She said before she started outlining his jaw with kisses.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He moaned. She laughed and laid her head back down. She was about to say something when Kiera started to cry across the monitor. She sighed and started to get out of bed. "No you don't Babes." Beetlejuice said and climbed out of bed. Lydia watched him as he pulled on his jeans and walk out. She smiled as she heard him on the baby monitor.

Beetlejuice walked into Kiera's room and picked her up, calming her cries as he patted her back. He made sure that she didn't need a diaper change before he settled into the rocking chair with her bottle and began to rock her. He smiled as he thought that just seconds before he'd made love and now he was comforting a child. Things would never be the same and he hoped to God that they wouldn't go back.


	8. Regrets

Sorry I haven't posted anything recently, but yesterday I was consumed in my other story and finally finished it!! So this is a short chapter, but it's a transition to what will be happening soon. I hope you enjoy and I will be posting as soon as I can. Again, as always, please review, I want to know your thoughts on everything.

* * *

Beetlejuice watched the tiny baby fall asleep in his arms. She had finally calmed down and he removed her bottle and lifted her up to pat her back. He didn't know why, but it seemed instinctual to him. He just knew what to do. He got up and set her on her changing table and changed her diaper. When Beetlejuice finally got Kiera back to sleep he slowly put her back in her crib and headed back to Lydia's room. He peaked inside and saw her bare back facing him, her hair had fanned out on the pillow and the sheets had fallen down to almost her hips. She had fallen asleep, breathing softly. He smiled as he climbed back out of his pants and crawled into the bed beside her. He pressed himself against her back and felt the heat from her penetrate him. He slipped his hand around her very naked waist and felt her lace her fingers with his in her sleep. He kissed her shoulder and fell asleep a smile on his face.

Lydia woke up feeling extremely wonderful. She was snuggled against Beetlejuice and closed her eyes again, not wanting to get up for work. She laid awake for a few minutes before she glanced over at the clock and nearly shrieked. She had never slept later than seven o'clock in the morning in her whole life and it was now almost nine. She launched out of bed and headed for the shower.

Beetlejuice felt Lydia scramble out of his arms and slowly his eyes. He yawned and stretched before he looked at the clock. He had to be at the car lot in an hour and his first full day on the job was not the day to be late. He waited for Lydia to finish her own shower before he bolted in, passing her as she wrapped a towel around her. She threw on her clothes and quickly got Kiera up, still in her pajamas and grabbed some clothes for her.

"Beej, I have to leave now, so I'll see you tonight." She called through the door.

"See you tonight Lyds." He called through the sounds of the water. She almost said 'I love you', but it caught in her throat. She ran out of the door, Kiera still sleeping on her shoulder. Last night had been one of the best nights of her life, but was it enough for her to love him? She didn't know and she felt herself start to build the walls against it. She knew that if she let herself love him she was in danger of losing everything. She dropped her daughter off, quickly dropping a kiss on her forehead before she ran to the office.

"There you are Lyds, I was worried about you." Betty said as Lydia ran to her desk. "You're never late." Lydia blushed and pulled out a small mirror to straighten her hair out. Betty watched her normally put together friend act flustered. She smiled a broad smile.

"You did it last night didn't you?" She said instantly turning into a teenager. Lydia snapped her compact shut and stared at her friend, her blush growing redder. "You did." She gasped.

"Shut up Betty. You don't have to shout it to the world." Lydia snapped.

"No, you're doing a fine job of that yourself. I must say Darling that even though your husband is was a bit grungy he is gorgeous."

"Thank you." Lydia mumbled and tried to ignore Betty's smirk the rest of the day.

Beetlejuice strolled into the office just minutes before his shift was about to start, hair still wet and slicked back.

"So you going to out do yourself today?" Mr. Jones asked almost rubbing his hands together. Beetlejuice just smiled and wished he'd had more time with Lydia this morning. He would have loved to wake her up with kisses, but neither of them expected to sleep so late. He was getting used to this type of life and he was starting to enjoy it. He only wished that he could make enough so Lydia could quit that job that she hated so much. He found himself thinking about coming home and seeing her covered in paint and happy. He wanted her to be able to spend as much time with Kiera as she could. He knew that she suffered every time she had to leave Kiera with the babysitter. He drifted through the day charming everyone in his path and set the newest record for car sales in a day. He never knew making a buck could be so easy.

Lydia couldn't stop thinking about last night. She only had one glass of wine so she knew that she wasn't drunk. She didn't have that excuse, but she felt like she needed one. She couldn't accept that she had initiated everything just because she wanted to. She was too close too him and it happened too fast. She needed to shake herself loose from him. She made a silent vow as she walked home that would keep her distance. Beetlejuice was dangerous to her and she knew it. If Lydia wasn't careful she could and would fall and never recover from it.


	9. Two Steps Back One Step Forward

Things can't ever be simple, at least not for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and more to come. Please Review! I want to know if you like this story or if I should scrap and start over.

* * *

Lydia opened up the door to her empty apartment. Beetlejuice hadn't come home yet and she was grateful, she needed to prepare herself before she confronted him. She walked into her bedroom and was going to set Kiera down on the bed, but instead stared at the disheveled sheets and had a vivid image of last night. She turned on her heel and set her in her crib before she walked back into her bedroom and tore the sheets off. She piled them up and threw them in the washer. She quickly changed out of her business clothes and into comfortable ones. She hated wearing business suits and skirts every day. She shook out her hair from the clip and threw it up in a pony tail.

Beetlejuice walked into the apartment and sighed, he was so glad he was home. Not that work was all that difficult, but there was something about having someone to come home to.

"Hey Lyds? You home?" He called as he loosened his tie.

"Yeah, hold on." She called. She emerged at the end of the hall, biting her lip.

"What's up Babes?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She said letting out a slow breath. He looked so damn good in his suit, the tie loosened from his neck. She forced herself to go on with the speech she'd been practicing since she left the office. "Last night was...incredible, it really was. But I don't think we can do it again." Her voice wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be, but she continued as he stared at her. "Things are going way to fast Beetlejuice and they need to slow down. I have to think about what's best for Kiera...and myself."

"I don't understand Lydia. You're the one who came onto me last night."

"I know and I can't let it happen again. I can't put myself in that position again."

"What position?" He was confused until it dawned on him.

"You think that if you show me any affection I'll leave you." He said and was awestruck when she didn't say anything and looked at the floor.

"I happened before."

"Lydia, I'm not that John guy. Do I have to remind you that we are bound together? I'm not going to leave you."

"I know you won't leave me, but I just can't take the risk." She said. She knew she wasn't making much sense, but she couldn't help it. She heard Kiera in her room and turned to go.

"I thought you said you didn't love him." He said in a low voice. Lydia stopped in her tracks and turned back to face him.

"I didn't, but that doesn't mean him leaving me hurt any less. You have no idea what it feels like to be..." Her words died in her throat as she shook her head and turned to walk down the hall. Beetlejuice stared at the hallway for a long time after she left. He wanted to walk down the hallway and demand that she finish what she was saying, but his feet were rooted to the spot. He didn't know if he could say anything to make her see that he was head over heels for her. It wasn't him that was bothering her, but herself. He finally walked into Kiera's room to see Lydia changing her diaper.

"Listen, we need to finish this," He started.

"There's nothing to finish. I said what I wanted to say, it's over." She said not turning to him.

"Fine Lyds, if that's the way you want it to be. I'm going out." He said anger in his voice. She didn't turn until she heard the front door slam behind him. She couldn't help it when the tears welled in her eyes and flowed freely down her face. She put Kiera in her playpen and collapsed on the couch, sobbing.

Beetlejuice walked down the street until he found a bar. He walked inside and knocked back a few shots. How could things have gone from great to so shitty so fast? He didn't understand her and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to. What was so wrong with making the best of a bad situation? Not that it was that bad. He liked Lydia in general and Kiera was something else.

"What's the matter pal?" The bartender asked. Beetlejuice looked up and sighed.

"Women trouble." He said. The bartender nodded and poured him another shot.

"Isn't it always?"

"I do everything she asks me to and it's still not enough." Beetlejuice could only shake his head.

"Never is, they always want more. What's yours want?"

"She wants to take things slow, even though she's the one who jumped my bones." Beetlejuice said and the bartender just shook his head.

"What does she think you are? Dead?"

"Tell me about it." He mumbled.

Lydia kept glancing at the door and hoping that Beetlejuice was going to come through at any moment. She hadn't seen him all night and she was growing worried. Why couldn't he understand that this was so difficult for her? Did he realize that this was just as hard on her that it was on him? No, he only thought about himself. She grew angry at that thought and the more she sat and waited the angrier she got.

It wasn't until after midnight before he rolled in. Lydia had stayed up, her arms folded across her chest. She immediately smelled whisky on him and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing still up? Decide that you couldn't help yourself?" He slurred. She stood up and just stared at him.

"You really are an asshole." She said and turned to walk into her bedroom shutting the door. He just waved his hand and fell onto the couch. He barely took his shoes off before he passed out on the couch.

Hours later Lydia laid in her bed and felt her anger die down. It was her fault that he went out in the first place. She sighed and got up out of bed. She walked out into the living room and heard him snoring softly. He hadn't even taken off his suit that she paid dearly for. She sent her eyes upward. Why her? She slowly took off his jacket and tie laying them down on the chair. She reached for his shirt and unbuttoned it trying not to look at his strong chest. When she reached for his trouser pants she heard him moan and froze. He shifted in his sleep and she waited until she heard his soft snoring again. She slowly took his pants off and folded them neatly with his shirt. She pulled the blanket over him and despite herself she smiled.

Beetlejuice woke up with a slight headache and carefully opened his eyes. He didn't remember taking off his clothes last night. He smiled as he saw them folded neatly across the top of the chair. Lydia must have done that after he passed out. He felt a little guilty about walking out on her, but he didn't want to start a screaming match last night. Going away seemed to be the best decision. He smiled at Lydia's behavior. He knew she was pissed last night, but she still took care of him. Lydia walked out of her room in her robe and pajamas and looked at him.

"Lyds, we need to talk." He said sitting up. She looked at him cautiously.

"What?" He patted the cushion next to her. She slowly sat down next to him.

"Yesterday I reacted the wrong way. I didn't think about what you were trying to say and I left you instead of talking. You're right and we need to take things slow. I like your company and I don't want that to change because we have to avoid each other. So can we start over? Be friends?" He asked.

Lydia wasn't sure what was going on here. She looked at him and he seemed sincere. She sighed.

"I suppose it would be hell if we had to avoid each other in the same small apartment. All right, friends." She said and extended her hand. He looked at her and reminded himself that he had to go slow, make her see that she wanted him. He took her hand and shook it. "How about a movie tonight? Something relaxing?" He suggested.

"That sounds nice Beej. We better get ready before we're both late." She said. She didn't know what to expect out of him, but this seemed like it was a good start. Friends had a nice ring to it, but the feeling left a knot in her stomach.


	10. The Past

Things are getting more complicated for my two favorite characters. I hope you enjoy and let me know if you have any suggestions or comments for me. I always welcome them!

* * *

"I'm off Betty." Lydia said grabbing her purse from underneath her desk.

"Any plans for tonight?" She asked gathering her things up as well.

"Just a movie tonight." Lydia shrugged. "We've decided to take things slow. Everything is so new you know?" Betty just nodded, not saying anything. She had only seen Lydia's husband when he was still grungy, but she could see that he was an extremely handsome man. Even though Lydia was her friend she saw that the girl was a bit on the cold side. She didn't let people get too close to both her and her child. She wondered if she was the same when she was younger, surely not or else she wouldn't have gotten married at such a young age. Something must have happened to her, but if Lydia didn't feel the need to confide then she wouldn't push it.

Lydia was just about to walk out when her phone rang. With an aggravated sigh and a wink from Betty she picked up the phone.

"RJ Beckett's office." She called with the fake sincerity that she learned from her step mother Delia.

"Hi Lydia." A smooth voice said over the phone. Lydia felt her stomach drop and her blood turn to ice.

"John?" She whispered

"The one and only." He said.

"How did you find out where I worked?"

"Called around. How you been Baby, I've missed you." Lydia turned her back from the curious look that Betty was giving her.

"You couldn't have missed me too much. It's been almost two years since you left me pregnant." She said in a hard whisper.

"Come on Baby, I was a kid, we were both kids. I found out how much my life is shit without you. I want you back Baby, I can change."

"You left me when I needed someone the most. I've moved on from that don't call me again John." She said and placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was that." Betty asked when Lydia turned back around. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"No one. I'll see you tomorrow Betty." She said grabbing her purse and dashing from the office.

Beetlejuice walked in the door exhausted, but happy. He'd gotten his first paycheck and was surprised to find out that his first paycheck had four figures already. Mr. Jones nearly gave him a hug handing him his paycheck.

"You're the best salesman I've ever had. You must have been doing this a while."

"Feels like centuries." Beetlejuice said and smiled. Jones laughed and slapped him on the back. He had an uncontrollable surge of pride knowing that Lydia would be happy.

He heard Kiera giggle when he came in and bent down to pick her up.

"Hey, how was your day?" Lydia asked walking into the living room.

"It was good, got my first paycheck." He said handing it over to her. He enjoyed watching her eyes grow wide at the figures.

"I had no idea that salesmen made so much money. I should have done that." She said shocked.

"Nah, you're not a salesman at heart Babes. Leave that to me." She smiled, but something in her eyes caught him.

"Anything wrong?" He asked holding Kiera in his arms. She panicked wondering how he could see what she was thinking so easily. Should she tell him that John called her? If she did then he would just get angry. She shook her head and smiled.

"Just a busy day, I'm glad to be home."

"That makes two of us." He said smiling easily at her. She nodded and took Kiera from him so he could change into some fresh clothes. "Now that I have my first check we should go out or something Babes. Celebrate you know?" He called from down the hallway.

"I thought we were going to stay in tonight? Besides, I don't have anything nice. Just business clothes and jeans." She called down the hall. Beetlejuice finished pulling on his jeans and grabbed a shirt.

"What do you mean no nice clothes Babes? Every woman needs something nice." He said holding his shirt in his hand. Lydia turned to him and froze. He looked so good just standing there half naked. She shook her head and tried to focus. She had to keep things slow.

"I only have enough income to afford one princess in this house and the princess over there gets it hands down." She said. He smiled at her seeing the look she had on her face when he walked out of the room and tugged his shirt on.

"Well now that I'm here that'll change." She wanted to reply that she didn't need anything and that she was fine, but she knew she would be lying. She did want nice things for herself, but since Kiera came along she pushed all that aside and she never regretted it. Instead, she shrugged and sat down on the couch. He just smiled and sat down next to her.

They sat and watched the movie that they'd picked out. Lydia didn't want anything too scary until after Kiera went to bed so they settled on a science fiction movie.

"Is that what Saturn looks like?" Lydia asked when the characters were in a desert type of place.. Beetlejuice hadn't thought about Saturn and sandworms since he had come back.

"Sort of, but in Saturn there are a lot of different shaped rocks and shit. No people either, unless you're the unlucky bastard who goes there."

"Mmm, strange." She said and yawned. Without thinking she put her head on Beetlejuice's shoulder and continued to watch the movie. He smiled to himself and put his arm around her shoulders. Lydia thought briefly about the phone call she got. She hoped that John wouldn't try to call her again. She didn't want to have to explain everything to Betty and she really didn't want to explain anything to Beetlejuice.


	11. The Date

During the next two months Lydia had been becoming increasingly agitated. She had a short temper and was easily upset. Beetlejuice had no idea what was going on with her and she wasn't telling him anything. He took off work early hoping that what he had in store would cheer her up.

Lydia was a nervous wreck at work. Every day she was getting calls from John and having flowers sent up to her. She took every bouquet and threw them out, tearing up the cards. Each and every one said how sorry he was and that he wanted another chance with her, that he was nothing without her. She wanted to tell him that she was married, but she was afraid that he would do something to Beetlejuice. John wasn't the nicest person when he didn't get what he wanted and Lydia had discovered that first hand.

One night when they were dating he wanted to go to a movie, but they had already made plans to see meet up with some friends. He threw a huge fit and when she laughed at him, he slapped her across the face. Of course after he did it he felt so guilty that he cried, but Lydia knew after that it would never be the same and when she found out she was pregnant he immediately left. She knew that when John wanted something he did whatever he could to get it. He would figure out some way to hurt Beetlejuice and she couldn't allow that so she kept silent and her silence was killing her.

She received a call from Martha who told her that Beetlejuice had picked up Kiera so she didn't have to stop by. She picked up her things and headed for home not bothering to pick up the phone that was ringing when she left.

"Beej? Where's Kiera?" Lydia asked when she walked in the door. She didn't hear an answer so she walked down the hall to her bedroom. When she flicked on the light there was a large white box in the middle of her bed. She put down her purse and opened it up. There nestled in a few sheets of white tissue paper was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen in her life. She carefully lifted it out watching the color shimmer like red wine in her hands.

"What do you think?" Beetlejuice asked from the doorway. Lydia turned and her heart stopped. He had on a new suit, black with the faintest pinstripe and a deep purple shirt and black tie.

"It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen Beetlejuice, but why?" She asked. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Well the first answer is because we're going out tonight. Martha is taking care of Kiera for the night so we can go out. I called her up this afternoon so she would call you. The second reason is because you deserve it Babes." He said. Lydia felt the tears come to her eyes as she looked at the dress then back at him.

"You really are the best BJ." She said and threw her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back. He kissed her on her temple and held her at arms length.

"Get ready Lyds, we're going to have a good time tonight." He squeezed her hands and left her.

Lydia stared at herself in the mirror. She had carefully curled and pinned her hair up letting small ringlets fall around her face to her shoulders. The dress was a halter top with an empire cut allowing the silk to slid down her petite frame. The deep maroon highlighted her porcelain skin and rich dark hair. She used smoky colors on her eyes and a lipstick that matched the dress on her face. She slid on a pair of black strappy stilettos that crossed and wrapped around her ankle. She felt like a queen as she walked out into the living room.

Beetlejuice knew that Lydia would be gorgeous in the dress, but he had never imagined she would be this gorgeous.

"Well?" She asked nervous about what he was going to say.

"You are stunningly beautiful Lydia." He said proffering his arm to her. She let out the breath that she was holding and smiled taking his arm.

"Where are we going?" She asked when he hailed for a taxi.

"The Water Club." He told the driver. Lydia had never been there, but the lawyers in the office raved about it.

"Beej, this is beautiful." She said when they sat down at their table. The East River sparkled in the moonlight as they looked out the windows.

"I was hoping you'd like it." He said holding up his wine glass. Lydia smiled and held hers up.

"To...friendship." He said smiling. She softly tapped her glass against his and took a drink. She wanted to tell him about John, but tonight was too special to ruin it. She would wait, tonight she wanted to be Cinderella.

"Lydia, I know that you've been under a lot of stress over the past few weeks. I was hoping that you'd let me in on what's been bothering you. I know it's more than work." He asked. She saw the concern in his eyes and she melted. It wasn't fair when he looked at her like that.

"No, it's more than work, but I don't want to ruin tonight okay? I'll tell you I promise, just not tonight." She was pleading with him and he saw it. He just nodded and sighed. She wanted tonight, she could have it. He would make sure she told him what was going on soon enough.

"Kiera's birthday will be coming up next month. It's hard to believe that she will be a year old." Lydia said smiling softly as they walked away from the restaurant.

"We should do something special for her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out." Beetlejuice said smiling. Lydia sighed.

"She's growing up so fast, it seems like just yesterday she was so tiny and helpless. Now she is starting to do things on her own and soon she'll be talking and walking." Lydia had a flash of when she had first delivered Kiera. She was exhausted and tired, but as soon as the doctors put that little baby in her arms she felt like dancing. Her father and Delia had come up to see her, but they didn't stay long. She had been on her own for the delivery, few friends came by and offered her their congratulations.

"It was hard on you wasn't it?" Beetlejuice asked softly. Lydia nodded and looked out to the river.

"Dad and Delia were still mad at me that I had dropped out of school because I got pregnant. I was alone, even in the delivery room I was alone. It seemed like no one cared about me or my new baby." She had pain in her voice that Beetlejuice couldn't bear to hear. He reached out to take her hand and she gave it to him and she smiled as she looked at her ring.

"Who would have thought that the ghost that used me to save himself would turn out to be so wonderful and to love my child."

"Who knew I had it in me?" He said smiling at her. She laughed and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Beetlejuice didn't say anything more as they walked. She never said loved her, she just said loved her child. He certainly loved Kiera and he made sure she knew that, but was he showing her that he loved her as well? Lydia had so many walls put up that she had blinded herself. He was slowly breaking them down and he knew that if he outright told her that he loved her she would deny it. He had to make her see it first. He'd been patient with her, not coming on too strong even when she looked irresistible. He smiled to himself at that thought. She always looked irresistible to him. She could be flat on her back, sicker than a dog and he'd still want to make love to her.


	12. Nightmare

"Okay Betty I've gotta head out of here and take Kiera to the doctors." Lydia said at noon, she grabbed her purse and waved a small goodbye.

"Tell BJ and Kiera I said hi." Betty called after her.

"Will do." Lydia said over her shoulder. She walked down the street to pick up Kiera. She wasn't aware that she was being followed.

"Lydia." Someone called from behind her. She turned and paled to see John walking up to her. He was skinnier than she remembered, gaunt from what looked like drugs. His sandy brown hair hung limp around his shoulders. "Hey Baby, long time no see." He said holding out his arms.

"What do you want John? I thought hanging up on you and throwing away the flowers would have been a clue for you." She spat at him. He dropped his arms and shrugged.

"No hug for your ex? That's not very friendly, course you always did play hard to get." He said thickly.

"I'm not playing hard to get John. I don't want to see you, ever."

"I need you Baby, I need you bad."

"I had a girl. Did you know that? A little baby girl." She said backing away from him. He paused for a moment, absorbing that bit of information.

"I would have thought that you would get rid of it after I left." He said and shrugged. She just shook her head. "Oh well, I guess I can deal with a kid now." She looked at him, her eyes widening.

"Deal? You think you can deal with her? There's nothing to be dealt with John. I don't want you back. I never want to see you again." She said and turned to leave.

"This isn't over Lydia. I will get you back and you'll see that it will be for the best." He called after her. Lydia swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat and took a different way to Martha's house.

"Looks like she is doing great Lydia. She's a good, healthy weight and all we have to do is give her some shots and we'll be all done." The doctor said. Kiera was sitting like a perfect angel watching her mother make silly faces while the doctor inserted the tiny needle into her arm. She started to cry a little bit and Lydia scooped her up in her arms.

"Thanks doctor. We'll see you on her next checkup." Lydia said as she put Kiera's shirt back on. Lydia opened the door and walked inside. The doctor had taken less time than ususal and she had a few hours before Beetlejuice came home. She couldn't have been happier to have some alone time with her daughter. It seemed like she never had time with her daughter and now she was almost a year old, where had the time gone. She set Kiera on her bed and climbed out of the business suit and into a pair of old jeans and one of her old oversized vest shirts that she had used when she painted. It still had paint stains on it. She scooped Kiera up who giggled and placed her hands on her mothers face. Lydia laughed and kissed her daughters soft skin.

Lydia laid on the floor with Kiera while they played with Kiera's toys until she heard a knock at the door. She lifted herself up and went to open the door to see John on the other side. She narrowed her eyes and started the shut the door. He slammed his hand against the door and pushed it back open.

"I have every right to see my kid Lydia." He said and walked past her. Lydia smelled scotch on his breath.

"John you're not welcome here." Lydia said from the door. He ignored her and picked up Kiera holding her above his head.

"This is it? Not much to look at is she?" He asked. Kiera started to cry in his arms and he dumped her in her playpen with enough force to make her cry harder.

"John!" Lydia gasped rushing over to see Kiera. He grabbed her wrist before she could reach the playpen. She tried to jerk out of his hands.

"You're hurting me John, let go." She said and yanked her arm. He just let go and she toppled over the coffee table onto the couch. He bent down and lifted her up by her upper arms.

"You look so good Baby." He said leaning in to kiss her. She felt his lips against hers and wanted to throw up. She bit his lip and tried to push him back. He yelled and slapped her across the face.

"You bitch." He called and knocked her down to the floor. Lydia heard Kiera screaming and turned her head to look at her. Her daughter's face was beet red and she had tears running down her face. Lydia ached for her and tried to reach her. John kicked her in the ribs and knocked her back. "I told you that I was going to have you Lydia. I always get what I want." He said, sheer determination in his voice. Lydia opened her eyes and looked at him and shook her head, too terrified to speak. She tried to knock him off of her, but he just slapped her face again and grabbed her wrists. He took off his belt with one hand and wrapped the belt around her wrists and tugged it tight. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his knife. He slammed the knife down at the other end of the belt and secured her to the floor.

"Please don't do this John." She pleaded, tears flowing down her red and swollen face. He just shook her head and ignored her. He sat on her, grinding her hips into the wooden floor and ripped off her shirt.

"God Lydia, I forgot how fantastic you look." He said sucking in his breath. She shook her head from side to side, her arms above her head. He squeezed her breast, hard and watched her reaction. Lydia tried to keep the pain from her face knowing that he was looking for it. He just squeezed harder until she couldn't take it and yelled out. He smiled and bent down to kiss her. She tried to bite his lip again, but he pulled back and slapped her so hard she felt her lip split down the middle and tasted blood. She heard Kiera screaming in her playpen and she tried to look at her, but her vision was blurred. He unbuttoned her jeans and began to tear them off of her. She tried to get her arms to break free, but she couldn't. She felt her skin rubbing on the leather of the belt and tried harder. He got her jeans off and started at her underwear. She shook her head from side to side and tried to kick her legs.

"Please no." She cried, desperate for him to listen. He grunted and went to unbutton his jeans. Lydia heard her daughter crying hysterically and tried to block everything out when he pried her legs apart.

Suddenly she felt his weight off of her and she opened up her eyes. She saw Beetlejuice hauling up John by his collar.

"Get off of my wife." He said in a low, hard whisper. Lydia tried to jerk her wrists out again and finally was able to loosen the knife that held her down. She took the belt off of her and scrambled for Kiera, pulling her up and holding her tight. Beetlejuice pounded John down to the ground and it was the first time Lydia was really afraid of him.

"Beej, please." She called, but he ignored her and continued to pound. She held Kiera while she was still crying and saw John slump to the ground unconscious.

"Beetlejuice please, Kiera can't take it." She screamed, desperation in her voice. He paused for a second to look at her, his dark green eyes black with fury. Lydia's hair was wild around her face, her lip was bloodied and dripping down her chin. The son of a bitch had torn her clothes off and she was standing in just her bra, her ribs already starting to form bruises. Kiera holding on to her, tears pouring down her face. "Let the police take care of it." She said more softly. He looked back at him and gave him one more kick in the ribs.

"Call the police Lydia." He said and left the room. Lydia blocked everything out as she cuddled Kiera until her crying had stopped. She didn't even feel when Beetlejuice put a blanket around her shoulders. When the police came and handcuffed John she told them what had happened and told them about everything he had done during the past few months. She felt a wave of guilt as Beetlejuice listened to her. It was only after they left that everything began to sink in. She walked into her bedroom, Beetlejuice following her.

"Lyds." He started, but couldn't finish. She turned to look at him and everything came crashing down on her. She began to sink to the floor when he caught her. She sobbed in his arms as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. She held onto him for dear life, sobbing until she had no more tears left and then she continued until she was so worn out that she fell asleep in his arms. He held her all night, rocking her gently late into the night.

Beetlejuice had never been so scared in his entire afterlife. He walked into the apartment building and felt his stomach drop. He raced up the stairs and opened the door to see that bastard climbing on top of Lydia. He heard Kiera screaming and he didn't see anything more except blind fury. He felt sticky from her tears, but didn't dare move her. She was clinging onto him so tight that her fingernails had bitten into his shoulders, but he didn't let go. He made a silent vow that he would always protect his family for eternity, he wouldn't let anything happen to them again.

* * *

Scary..but it had to be done. Couldn't build the sleazeball up that left Lyds when she was pregnant and just drop him off. Anyway I hope that you're enjoying the story. Please review and let me know what you think! 


	13. Family Reunion

Just another chapter into the story. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review whether you like the story or not. I want to know!

* * *

When Lydia woke up her whole body was aching. Her face was dry and stiff from crying and she felt awful. She was still in Beetlejuice's arms, he was sleeping sitting up. She felt so terrible putting him through all this. She slowly climbed out of bed and hobbled into the bathroom. She nearly shrieked when she saw her face. She had blood dried on her lip and two black eyes she looked down at her side and saw that half of her stomach was covered in a huge black and blue bruise. She sank onto the floor and buried her head in her hands.

Beetlejuice woke up to find Lydia gone. He climbed out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She was huddled in the corner of the cold tile floor.

"Lyds?" He asked slowly walking towards her.

"I look so horrible." She mumbled, not taking her head out of her hands. He slowly took her hands away from her face.

"You look beautiful Lydia, you always do." He said smiling at her. She tried to smile, but it fell. "All you need is a nice hot bath. Now come on and have a good soak and I'll take care of Kiera." He said starting the hot water. He left her when she nodded. He walked into Kiera's bedroom. She was already awake and looking around when she saw him she smiled and lifted her arms for him to pick her up. He smiled and reached down to lift her up and hold her. She cuddled against him and he sat down in the rocker.

"You are the most precious thing." He said as he rocked her. She looked at him with her mossy green eyes and placed her hands on his face. "Oh Kiera, you have no idea how lucky you are. You have a mother who will do anything for you and me? Well I love you so much that I'd come back from the dead for you." He said and kissed her soft cheek.

Lydia sank into the hot water and relaxed. She couldn't remember the last time she relaxed in the tub. She closed her eyes and let the steam rise up and she started to unwind. She didn't know how long she'd been in the hot water, but when her hands started to get wrinkled and decided it was time to get out. She slowly made her way out and wrapped herself up in a towel. She was stiff, but the hot water had relaxed her muscles so she could walk easier. She went into her bedroom and slowly climbed into a pair of workout pants and a sweat shirt. She walked into Kiera's room to see Beetlejuice slowly rocking Kiera.

"How's she doing?" She asked. He looked up and smiled seeing that the bath had helped her.

"She's a trooper." He said.

"That she is. She probably needs something to eat." She said and turned to walk out of the room. When she walked into the living room she froze. She saw the papers that were scattered and the knife mark in the floor. She closed her eyes and heard her daughter screaming and she felt the cold floor on her back and felt John on top of her.

"Lyds?" Beetlejuice called after a few minutes. He got up and walked out with Kiera in his arms. She was standing in the hall staring at the spot where she was pinned to the floor. "Lydia, are you all right?" He asked slowly putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and shook her head. She wanted to cry, but she didn't have any more tears left.

"I can't stay here anymore." She said leaning up against his strong chest. She felt Kiera put her hand in her hair. "I want to go home." She whispered. It was the first time she'd mentioned the house where they met for the first time.

"Don't worry Lydia, I'll take care of everything." He said. She lifted her head and kissed him on the lips. It was soft and gentle because her lip was sore, but it was the first time she'd kissed him on the mouth since the night they shared together.

"I know you will Beetlejuice." She said. He quickly got dressed and walked both Lydia and Kiera to Martha's so they wouldn't have to stay in the apartment while Beetlejuice got things set up. Lydia called her office.

"Lydia where are you?" Betty asked when she answered the phone.

"I can't come in for a while Betty."

"What happened?" Betty said suddenly very serious. Lydia took a big sigh and ran her hand through her hair.

"John followed me home yesterday and tried to rape me." She paused as Betty gasped over the phone. "He would have succeeded too if BJ hadn't come home at the time he did."

"Oh my God Lydia, okay I'll go tell Mr. Beckett right now." She said and put Lydia on hold. She told her boss what happened and he was as sympathetic as he could be telling her that she had enough vacation time built up to keep her job safe for a couple of weeks. She said a small thank you and hung up the phone. She sat with Martha on the couch and sipped coffee while she waited for Beetlejuice to come back.

"I need a car." Beetlejuice said as he walked in. "I also need some time off."

"What's the matter BJ?" Jones asked.

"My wife was almost raped yesterday and she needs to get out of the city. I'm taking some time off and I want to buy a car for her. She doesn't need the hassle of a train right now." Beetlejuice said. Jones was supportive and told him to take as much time as he needed, he was commission after all. Beetlejuice drove out an hour later with a brand new black Mercedes. He'd made enough working there to buy three of them outright. He drove up to Martha's apartment building and quickly ran up to get Lydia and Kiera.

"Oh Beej." Lydia said as she walked out. Beetlejuice had already bought a seat for Kiera and set it up so they could leave.

"Don't worry Babes, I work there so it's not like I paid as much as the suckers that buy them from me." He said smirking. Lydia smiled and climbed in the front seat and they took off for Connecticut.

They sat in silence until New York was safely behind them. Lydia looked over at Beetlejuice as he drove.

"I should have told you sooner." She said. He didn't look at her, but continued to stare at the road.

"Why didn't you Babes? You know I would have protected you."

"I was trying to protect you. John always was very manipulative and I knew that if he found out that I wasn't available to him then he'd do everything in his power to make me available to him." He gave her a sideways look and smiled.

"What could he possibly do to me Lyds? I'm dead remember?"

"I know that, but there are other things. Knowing him he would have beaten you senseless until he thought you were dead." Beetlejuice reached out and put his hand on her leg, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You sure can pick them can't you?" He asked giving her a sly smile. She smiled back not helping herself.

"He wasn't like that at first. He was charming and sweet always surprising me with gifts. It wasn't until a little later in our relationship that I found out his other side. He made you look like a saint."

"Did he ever...hurt you?" He asked feeling himself tense up. She shook her head and looked out the window.

"He hit me once, across the face. It was close to the end and we weren't on the best of terms anyway. Once he hit me he immediately apologized, but I never forgave him for it. It wasn't too long after that when I found out that I was pregnant." She said watching the scenery out the window. When Beetlejuice didn't say anything Lydia turned her head to see his jaw clenching. She gently touched his jaw with her fingers. "It was a long time ago Beej and hopefully he'll be gone for good."

"If I ever see him again, I'll finish the job I started." He said. She knew it wasn't a threat, but a promise and even though she should have protested it made her feel safe.

"If it makes any difference, I was going to tell you as soon as you got home that night. I just didn't want to put a damper on our date. It was so wonderful."

"I understand that Babes, don't worry about it." She smiled and turned to look back at Kiera. She had fallen asleep in her baby seat, her head gently lolling from side to side with the car. Lydia sighed and laid her head against Beetlejuice's arm, closing her eyes.

"Do you think they'll let us in?" She asked.

"Sure they will Babes, they're too scared of me not too." He said putting his arm around her. She just fell asleep next to him. Beetlejuice drove in silence thinking about what he was going to do. It was the first time he would be back in that home since he'd been eaten. He knew that bitch and her husband were still going to be there. He had dreamed about revenge in that damned waiting room, but now he just wanted Lyds to be all right. She looked at those two as another set of parents and he knew that revenge wasn't an option.

Lydia woke up about fifteen minutes before they arrived at the house. She looked at herself in the mirror and was embarrassed by her appearance. Her face wasn't swollen anymore, but she still had black eyes that covered her face and her split lip. She brushed her hair back with her fingers and pulled it up into a pony tail. When they pulled up Lydia took a deep breath and let it out. She got out of the car and got Kiera. Beetlejuice grabbed their luggage from the trunk and they headed for the door.

Lydia hadn't been home since Christmas when Kiera was just a few weeks old. Barbara and Adam were ecstatic to see Kiera, but her parents acted cool towards her. She hadn't thought much about them since then. She don't know what possessed her to want to come back here, but she wanted to. She looked back at Beetlejuice who nodded and she softly knocked on the door. She waited until Delia answered the door.

"Lydia? Oh my God, what happened to you?" Delia said throwing her arms around Lydia and Kiera.

"Delia please, I'm sore." Lydia said as her breath hitched.

"Oh I'm sorry." Delia said and pulled her away. She looked beyond Lydia's shoulder to see Beetlejuice. "You," She said walking towards him, her eyes narrowing. "You son of a bitch, bastard. You did this to her didn't you." She screamed pointing her finger at him.

"Delia, he didn't. He saved me from the person who did." Lydia said. Delia turned to see Lydia ready to collapse. She looked back at Beetlejuice, still frowning.

"Beetlejuice has been nothing short of wonderful since he found me. I'll explain everything when we get into the house." Lydia said.

"He's not welcome in this house." Delia said, puffing up again.

"Then I'm not welcome either. He has to be with me Delia, please." Lydia begged. She just wanted to go inside and relax. Delia couldn't stand looking at him, even though he was cleaned up and his gut was gone he was still a bastard. He just stood there, not saying a thing holding the suitcases.

"Fine, come inside." She said and walked in. Lydia gave a small smile towards Beetlejuice and walked in with him.

"I'm only doing this for you." He whispered to her.

"I know, thank you." She said.

"Pumpkin is that you?" Charles asked. Lydia handed Beetlejuice Kiera when he put down the suitcases and smiled.

"Yeah Dad it's me, but be gentle." She said when he gave her a hug. "Where's Barbara and Adam?"

"We're here." Barbara said. They all hugged Lydia while Beetlejuice and Kiera stood back and watched. He resisted the urge to juice them as he held Kiera. She was still a little sleepy eyed and smiled at him, yawning.

"Tell us what happened Lydia." Delia said. She pulled Lydia to the living room and sat her down. Lydia looked at Beetlejuice and patted the chair next to her. Everyone turned to see Beetlejuice walk towards them holding Kiera and sit down next to Lydia. They were even more surprised when she reached out to take his hand.

"It all started about few months ago when Beetlejuice found me. He told me that we had to live together according to the marriage. It was really nice having him around and I am very glad that he came." She said and looked at him. She felt an undescribable warmth come over her when she looked at him. "After that I started getting phone calls from John. He wanted me back, but I didn't want him and yesterday," She took a deep breath and felt Beetlejuice squeeze her hand. "He came to the apartment and tried to rape me." Lydia watched her father and Delia pale and Barbara put her hand up to her mouth. "He would have succeeded too if Beej hadn't come in at that moment. He saved me."

"And that's how you got..." Barbara started. Lydia touched her face and nodded. It was hard for her to keep retelling the story, but she would rather live through that then having them assume that Beetlejuice did it.

"When I tried to get him off of me he hit me. Beetlejuice came in just when he was...well, and beat him until he was unconscious. That's when we called the police."

"So he's in jail now?" Charles asked.

"As far as we know." Lydia said. Charles wanted to hate Beetlejuice for everything he caused them all those years ago, but looking at him now, the way he was holding his granddaughter and the way he was comforting his daughter made him see him in a whole new light. He could see the love in his eyes that he had for Lydia and Kiera.


	14. Accepted

Beetlejuice took Lydia and Kiera upstairs to her old bedroom after everyone made sure that she was going to be okay.

"Thanks Beej, for everything." She said. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I'm sorry I told you that I wanted to take things slow. I was scared about what I was feeling about you and that it came so fast." He too her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"Don't worry Lyds, everything will be fine. You just need to relax and heal and then we can talk about that kind of stuff. She nodded and laid down with Kiera and almost instantly fell asleep. Beetlejuice went back downstairs and was confronted by Charles.

"Hi Chuck." He said smiling. Charles crossed his arms in front of him.

"I want to talk with you." He said and walked away. Beetlejuice just rolled his eyes and followed Charles into the study.

"So what's up Chuck?" He asked lounging in the chair. Charles looked at the ghost who married his daughter when she was just a girl. He had changed so much since the last time he was here. He was clean and dressed in a pair of jeans and untucked shirt.

"You saved Lydia and as much as I want to hate you, I can't. She is more happy just looking at you than she has been in a long time." Beetlejuice didn't expect that from Charles, especially when he's the one who dropped him from the second story five years ago.

"Wow Chuck, that's admitting a lot."

"Do you love her?" Beetlejuice was taken aback for a moment looking at the father of his wife.

"Yeah, I do Chuck. I've lived with Lyds for a few months now and I think I fell in love with her from the first moment I laid eyes on her again. Kiera I knew I fell in love with the moment I saw her. Lydia came out holding her and she was rubbing her little eyes and I fell right then and there." He saw the relief on Charles' face and smiled. He nodded and held out his hand.

"You might have a bit more trouble with the others, but you're okay with me." Besides Lydia, Beetlejuice had never really been accepted. He shook his father-in-law's hand and smiled.

"Thanks Chu...Charles. That means a lot to me. I'm not sure how long we're gonna stay, but I've got a nice savings built up since I've been working at the car lot."

"Car lot?"

"I work at a Mercedes lot in the city and well, I clean up. I only bring Lyds half of my paycheck and she's still shocked by it. I put the rest in a savings account."

"So is that your Mercedes outside?"

"Just bought today, free and clear."

"Who would have thought a ghost could earn a living." Charles said smiling as he shook his head. Beetlejuice laughed and shook his own head.

"Doesn't make sense does it?"

"So you think you can get me a deal? I've been thinking about upgrading."

"I think I can get something worked out." Beetlejuice said smiling. He walked out of the study feeling pretty good.

"I suppose I can't call your name and send you back anymore can I?" Barbara said appearing before him. He rolled his eyes and tried to move past her, but she stopped him. "I know that Lydia thinks you're her hero at the moment, but I know that you're still nothing but a con artist."

"Listen Lady, it's taking everything in my power not to send you to Saturn and believe me I can do it. I told Lyds that I wouldn't do anything like that and I plan on sticking to my promise, but if you start in on the nagging there will be hell to pay. Yeah I'm a con artist and I make a good living out of it too. I plan on making enough to get Lyds out of that job she hates so much so she can spend more time with her kid." He snapped back at her. He pushed past her when she didn't say anything. "Yeah, I know, I'm a terrible ghost for wanting Lyds to be happy." He said over his shoulder.

He walked downstairs and ran straight into a bust of himself when he was the snake. He blinked at it a few times and slid past it.

"Nice sculpture Delia." He said when he walked into the kitchen. She turned and looked at him, her eyes narrowing as she continued to chop vegetables.

"Thanks."

"With shit like that around no wonder everyone isn't too keen on me." He made an apple appear and bit into it, smiling at her.

"It's art, I saw something interesting and I wanted to recreate it." She shrugged.

"Nice job on it too, good likeness."

"Scared Charles." She said, a smile creeping across her face. Beetlejuice let out a laugh and tossed the apple in the garbage.

"Now that I can believe. So what have you got against me?"

"You mean besides marrying my step-daughter when she was a child, dropping my husband from the second story and destroying my house?" She asked, each time taking a step forward until the point of her knife was under his chin. He wasn't threatened by her, he was dead and she knew it.

"There's that, but I also saved your neighbors upstairs, saved your step-daughter from being raped and have been making an income to provide both your step-daughter and your granddaughter with a nice living. Three to three should cancel each other out don't you think? Not to mention provided you with inspiration that's four to three in my favor. You should downright like me."

Delia took the knife away from him and went back to her vegetables.

"Well you only provided me with a little inspiration." She turned back to him, a smile widening on her face. "You think you could...turn into something else so I can sculpt? I've been in kind of a funk lately."

"So you want me to inspire you?" He was intrigued by what she was asking. "What do you want me to turn into?"

"I don't know, let me think about it. Will you?"

"I might, depends on if you're gonna throw me dagger looks the whole time." Delia stood there and thought about it. If he could give her something really outrageous to sculpt she could start creating a whole new line of never before seen art.

"Okay, I'll try to keep an open mind."

"Good, an open mind is a creative mind." Delia smiled and shook her head.

"It's almost time for dinner, could you get Lydia, I'm sure she must be starving." Beetlejuice nodded and walked out.

Lydia opened her eyes and stretched. She looked at the clock and saw that she'd had about a half an hour power nap. Kiera was laying awake by her side. She smiled and gave her daughter a sloppy kiss on the cheek which Kiera promptly giggled at. She lifted herself up and crawled on top of Lydia. Lydia laughed and lifted her up into the air. She saw Beetlejuice come in the door and smiled. Kiera turned her head.

"Dada." She called. Lydia froze with Kiera above her. She set Kiera down who slowly made her way to Beetlejuice. He bent down and picked her up. "Dada." She called again and threw her arms around him.

Beetlejuice didn't think he could ever be moved by a word. She'd called him Dada and it wasn't just babble. It was her first word. He felt his whole body grow warm and felt like he was going to burst.

"She said her first word." Lydia said climbing off of the bed.

"Yeah." Beetlejuice didn't know if Lydia was happy or mad that her first word was directed towards him. "What do you think about that Babes?" He asked cautiously. Lydia turned to look at him and smiled as far as she could with the crack in her lip.

"It's the most wonderful sound I've ever heard in my life. She loves you so much Beej and you really are her father." She said. Beetlejuice felt himself sigh with relief and bent down to gently kiss Lydia. She kissed him back and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. They headed down to the table, Beetlejuice holding Kiera in one arm and holding hands with Lydia.

"So did you have any problems while I was sleeping?" Lydia asked.

"Surprisingly not. Your father accepted me into the family and Delia wants me to turn into something so she can sculpt it."

"You're joking." Lydia said laughing.

"Nope, what do you think I should turn into?" Lydia thought about that for a moment.

"I'm not sure, we'll come up with something." Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and there was a seat for Kiera with the rest of the chairs when they walked in.

"So where's the round boy?" Beetlejuice asked when they sat down.

"Otho's been back in the city for some time now. Couldn't take too much of the country life." Charles said with a bit more enthusiasm than his wife would have liked.

"He should be coming down this weekend." Delia said.

"Oh good, maybe we can have some laughs." Beetlejuice said smiling mischievously.

"Beetlejuice, you promised me that you would be on your best behavior." Lydia said.

"I know Babes, but he doesn't." He said and winked at her. Charles started to laugh, which turned into a cough when Delia looked at him. Beetlejuice just sat back and smiled.

"This isn't right Adam. He has to be over six hundred years old. Lydia is still so young." Barbara said pacing back and forth in the attic. "Now he has them all charmed and conned."

"Now Barbara, we don't know that he isn't genuine. Lydia seems happy and isn't that what's most important here?" Adam said watching his wife move back and forth. Barbara stopped and sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Lydia did look happy, but I'm still going to keep my eyes on him. If does even the littlest thing wrong I'm going to...to..."

"Do what?"

"I don't know yet, but it'll be bad." She said and started pacing again. Adam just rolled his eyes and continued working on his model.

* * *

Awww Kiera's first word. How cute is that? It almost made my heart melt when I wrote it. Let me know what you thought of it! 


	15. Willing

To all of you who have reviewed...Thanks!!! You have no idea how much you inspire me continue on with this story. To everyone else, please reivew, I really do want to know what you think.

As a side note: I try to get my new material up as fast as possible. I don't like to wait so I do my hardest to get things posted as soon as I can. I am also kind of ADD so if I don't get down my ideas I will forget them. I always try to look at every new chapter and catch spelling errors, but going back through the story I've noticed a lot. It bugs the hell out of me so I can't imagine what you all think of that. I'll try to be better at catching those glitches before I post, but bear with me through the story and I'll go back and fix them as soon as I'm done.

Enough with that. On with the story!!

* * *

"No, that' doesn't work." Delia said when Beetlejuice turned into an eagle. "It has to be darker, more mysterious." She said walking around him for the hundredth time. He'd been changing into various things for the past hour and she still hadn't made up her mind. 

"Shit Delia, just pick something will you? This isn't easy you know." He was starting to get tired and irritated. She just looked at him and had the gall to be bored.

"What's dark and mysterious, something that scares people? Something that they know is dangerous?" She asked, more to herself than him. She suddenly snapped her fingers. "I know, turn into a lion." She said. He sighed and thought about it for a moment before he morphed in front of her eyes. Before her stood a large and black lion. His white hair and turned into a wild mane and even though his face had changed somewhat, you could still see the features that only he had. His teeth were elongated, sharp and ragged sticking out of the mouth and his claws were as black as midnight, long and tapping on the table that he stood on. He whipped his tail around, like an annoyed house cat as she walked around him.

"Well? Will this work for you?" He asked impatiently as she studied him.

"Yes, I think this will do nicely." Delia said smiling. He sat down as she began to sketch trying to stay absolutely still.

Beetlejuice heard a high pitched scream and turned his head to see that Charles and Lydia had walked into the studio. Lydia was shocked, but recovered quickly and tried not to laugh as she helped her father up from the floor, his face white as the walls.

"For God's sake Charles, I told you that Beetlejuice would be my model." Delia said and continued her sketching unperturbed.

"Well? What do you think Babes?" He asked.

"No talking." Delia said not looking up from her sketch pad.

"Very nice Beej, I think this could quite possibly be scarier than the snake." She said smiling at him. He wanted to smile back, but suppressed it when Delia gave him a warning glance. They had only been there a few days and Lydia was looking great. Her bruises had all but disappeared and there was just the faintest line down her bottom lip. Since she hadn't gone to work she was more active and attentive, Kiera getting most of the attention, but Beetlejuice had gotten some as well. Especially at night, although they hadn't made love since the first time Lydia had made sure that she snuggled with him in the bed. She had insisted that he sleep with her and he wasn't about to refuse. Even if he held her during the night, he was happy. He had conjured a crib for Kiera to sleep in so he wouldn't worry about rolling over on her in the middle of the night.

"I think it's a tie." Charles said shakily and stumbled out of the room. Lydia giggled and went to help her father before he fell back to the ground again.

"Poor Charles." Delia said shaking her head. "I don't think he'll ever recover from the stress." It sounded like it didn't seem to bother her too much, but Beetlejuice could tell that it did. It wasn't for another hour before Delia let him go back to his normal appearance and find Lydia.

Lydia was outside in the bright sun sitting on a blanket with Kiera, holding her small hands up while she tried to walk. Kiera had been trying for the past month to get up and start walking. She had been able to make it one or two steps before her balance gave out on her and she stumbled to the ground. It broke his heart when she would fall hard on the hardwood floors in the apartment and cry. At least out here, if she fell it would be on soft grass.

"Delia let me out for good behavior." He said walking up. Lydia smiled at him as he sat down next to her.

"I had to give Dad some Valium and have him lay down before he gave himself a heart attack."

"I'll talk to Delia about putting a sign up or something when I'm modeling for her." He said and quickly held out his hands to catch Kiera before she fell. She giggled and called his name before he gave her a kiss and scooted a little farther away from Lydia to help her practice walking.

"That's a good idea, the last thing we need is another ghost around." Lydia said holding out her arms for Kiera.

"Tell me about it you'd think one was plenty, but we've got three wandering around here and two of them aren't too thrilled with me." Beetlejuice said bitterly, sitting a little farther back when Lydia turned Kiera toward him.

"They'll lighten up I'm sure. I'll have a talk with Barbara about it this afternoon. Try going off of the blanket so she can have a good ten feet to walk. I think she's getting the hang of it now." Lydia said. Beetlejuice walked off and went down on his haunches holding out his hands.

"Come on Kier, come to Dada." He said, it sounded strange to hear him call himself that, but it felt great somewhere in his gut. Kiera giggled and started walking very slowly. He stretched his arms further out and after what felt like an eternity, she made it.

"You did it Kiera! You walked to Dada." Lydia said and reached for her hugging her close.

"Her first word a few days ago and now walking. Are you sure you wanted to teach her how to walk, now we won't be able to catch up with her." Beetlejuice said dropping a kiss on Kiera's head. Lydia wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Her baby was growing up, soon she'll be putting together whole sentences and bolting away to see the world. "Don't worry Lyds, we have plenty of time to make a brood of our own." He said. Lydia looked up and lifted her eyebrow.

"We can do that?" She asked. Beetlejuice let out a laugh and slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the house.

"Oh yes." He said in his most leering voice. She just rolled her eyes in response.

Lydia left Kiera with Beetlejuice to lay her down for a nap as she walked up the small staircase to the attic. She gave a small knock and opened the door when she heard Adam's voice.

"Hi." She said when she walked through the door.

"Lydia, we were wondering when we'd get some time with you." Barbara said giving Lydia a hug.

"Sorry, things have been kind of crazy over the last few days. Kiera said her first word and she just now took her first few steps." Lydia said, she was unable to hide the pride in her voice, but it was somewhat dampened by the sad, soft smiles that Barbara and Adam shared.

"That's wonderful. What was her first word?" Barbara asked.

"Dada."

"Oh." Her smile froze on her face and Lydia caught it. "To Beetlejuice?" She asked hoping for something else.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Lydia said sitting down on the couch. "I know that the circumstances that happened all those years ago,"

"It wasn't that long ago." Barbara said, interrupting her.

"Okay, five years ago, weren't the best. In fact, you know as well as I do that we all had a hard time after that. I struggled to finish high school and left. Got myself pregnant and had to drop out of college, but when Beetlejuice showed back up it was well..." She could help but start to turn pink. "Wonderful. He's been so wonderful since he's come back." She gushed.

"I'm sorry Lydia, but I just have a hard time believing that." Barbara said shaking her head.

"What has he done that's so wonderful?" Adam asked.

"The first night he had come back I laid down the law. We're obligated to live with each other and there was no way I was going to live with what he looked like. He agreed. He left shortly after that and I thought that he'd go to the nearest bar, get hammered and then head to some strip joint or something like that. Instead he came back. I had fallen asleep at the table and he picked me up and took me to my bed. He even left all of my clothes on and if that wasn't enough he finished my work. That was just on the first night Adam." Lydia said. She looked at them and could tell that they were humoring her with their smiles. She sighed and got up heading to look out the window watching the leaves blow softly in the late September wind. "I know that you both don't like him and I can't change that,"

"Lydia can't you see," Barbara started, but Lydia put up her hand silencing her.

"What I see is a man...ghost, that is willing to put aside what he is used to for me. He is willing to earn money for us to live on and he is willing to protect myself and my daughter from any harm. Even with everything in the past, that is enough." She said not looking at them. Barbara and Adam shared a look with each other. Lydia was in love with him even if she didn't say the words out loud. Barbara could tell and wanted to sigh. Lydia turned to look at them and tears sprung into her eyes. "I'm glad that he married me, even if it was for his own gain."

"Lydia you don't mean that." Adam said softly.

"Yes I do, if he hadn't married me then I wouldn't have gone to New York so soon. I wouldn't have met John and through John I had Kiera. I would rather have Kiera than anything else in the world."

"Lydia you still might have had Kiera." Barbara said reaching out to touch her shoulder. Lydia shook her head.

"No I wouldn't have. I would have waited until I was married or maybe not had any children at all. Beetlejuice came back and despite everything I gave him a chance and I'm glad I did. Whatever you think he is my husband and if you can't accept that, then you can't accept my family. He is apart of that whether you want to admit it or not." Lydia said. Barbara and Adam were both taken aback by the fierceness in Lydia's voice. She had meant every word and they had to swallow their pride and accept it.

"We will always accept your family Lydia. If you're happy then we're happy." Barbara said.

"I'm happy. I am very, very happy." Lydia said and smiled widely. She gave them each a strong hug before she left them.


	16. Sweet Goodbyes

These two are just so cute! I love it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Lydia relaxed and watched Delia work on her new sculpture of Beetlejuice while Kiera played between them. Beetlejuice, ever the salesman, had taken Charles out in the new Mercedes so he could get a feel for the vehicle. Lydia was just about to nod off when Otho burst into the studio causing her to sit up wide eyed.

"There you are Lydia, I was so worried about you." He said sweeping Lydia into a bear hug.

"What's the matter Otho?" She squeaked out.

"The police are looking for you. Your ex, John has been released on bail. As soon as I heard about it I went to find you, but you were gone. I was hoping that you were here." He said and gave her another hug.

"This can't be happening. He was charged with attempted rape and stalking. How could they let him make bail?" Her head was swimming.

"They dropped the stalking charge against him because they didn't have any physical proof." He said. Lydia sank down into the chair. Everything was going so right. Why did John have to back in her life again?

"What should I do?" She asked weakly. She wanted Beetlejuice there with her. Kiera looked up at her.

"Mama." She said softly. Lydia smiled, she had just learned her second word that morning and both her and Beetlejuice had swelled with pride. She bent down to pick up her daughter and hug her.

"Call the police Lydia, let them know that you are safe." Delia said wiping the clay from her hands. Lydia nodded and handed Kiera over to her step-mother and went into the other room to talk with the police.

"Round Boy!" Beetlejuice said opening his arms. Otho turned and shrieked louder than Charles had when he walked in when Beetlejuice was Beetle-lion.

"Y..y...you!" He stuttered pointing his chubby finger at Beetlejuice and backing into the corner.

"Calm down Otho, he's harmless." Delia said. "We've got something serious to talk about." "What's wrong?" Beetlejuice asked turning to Lydia. She patted the seat next to her and waited for him to sit down. Charles sat down next to Delia who was still holding Kiera while Barbara and Adam sat across from them.

"Otho told us that John was released on bail." She said softly.

"WHAT? I'll kill him." Beetlejuice said, fire in his eyes. Lydia laid her hand on his sleeve to calm him.

"I called the police and told them where we were. They told me to stay here until everything had blown over. I can't go back to the city."

"Good, I wanted you to stay here longer anyway. You've been so relaxed." Beetlejuice said, thinking furiously. What was he going to do? He needed to go back to work, but he wanted to make sure that Lydia was all right and if he ran into that son of a bitch he wasn't sure what he would do, but it wouldn't be good.

"Beej, I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea." Lydia said enthusiastically. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Let's hear it Babes."

"Why don't we move out of New York and into Connecticut." She said smiling.

"That's a fantastic idea Pumpkin, that way Delia and I can spend much more time with Kiera. We've missed so much time with her already." Charles said beaming at his daughter.

"That's great Babes, but there aren't many places around here that I can get a job." Beetlejuice said.

"No, in this town, but in Fairfield county they do. Beej, it's one of the richest counties in the States. You can make a killing. We can get a place there and it's only a half an hour away from here." She said. "We can all be safe and be with family." She said looking at everyone.

"So you want to leave New York? I thought you liked it there." Beetlejuice said. Lydia just shook her head still smiling.

"I've had enough of New York to last me a lifetime. Kiera deserves to grow up in a nice quiet place, somewhere close to friends and family." Lydia had made up her mind and was sticking to it. Everyone else in the room was on pins and needles waiting for what Beetlejuice was going to say.

"If that's what you want Babes, then that's what we'll do." He said and laughed when everyone, including Lydia made an audible sigh of relief.

"I'll go back to New York and gather our things together while you and your parents can go looking for a place." He said easily. Lydia was so happy she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hard in front of everyone. She felt Beetlejuice's arms wrap around her back giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'll leave first thing in the morning."

Lydia and Beetlejuice laid awake that night just looking at each other. Kiera was sleeping softly in the crib at the foot of their bed.

"This will be the first time we'll be apart for more than a few hours Beej." Lydia said cupping his cool cheek with her hand. He felt the heat in her seep into him and closed his eyes.

"I know Babes, but I can't risk you and Kier going into the city with that psychopath on the loose. Who knows what he'll do if he knew you were in town." He didn't want to leave her, but he had to explain everything to his boss and get things straightened out. She sighed next to him, her hand falling to the bed.

"I know that, but I still don't want you to go." She said. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Every time he kissed her he had to keep himself from taking more. They had been sleeping in the same bed for the past week and it's been sweet torture to him.

"God Beej, that feels so good." Lydia said placing her hand on his chest. She slowly began to slid it underneath his pajama shirt looking at him.

"Lyds..." He gulped as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Shut up Beej." She said working his shirt off of him.

"But Kiera..." He whispered low and throaty as she ran her soft hands over his chest, feeling every muscle.

"Kiera is asleep and I can keep my screams in my throat. Can you?" She asked lifting an eyebrow. He gulped again and looked at her. The moonlight sliced across her face leaving her face mysterious and full of shadows. All he could do was nod as she smiled. She slowly took off her shirt and leaned over him pressing her body against his. He slid his hands down her bare back and forgot to think. Lydia wanted to be in control this time.

Last time she initiated it just as this time, but Beetlejuice took over after that. She wanted to show him how much she cared for him. She climbed on top of him and kissed his neck and chest as she made her way around, her hair tickling him as it moved. She wanted to touch every inch of his cool skin and she wanted him to touch hers. He slid his hands around her hips, pushing inward with his thumbs. She moaned softly before she caught herself and looked down to see him smiling.

She let her hands slid down his pants and made him moan in no time. She laughed softly pushing her hair out of her eyes and raised an eyebrow. He had the look of sheer determination on his face now as she sat on top of him. He lifted himself up to hug her and took a breast into his mouth. Lydia gasped and raised herself to take her own pajama pants off. She guided him inside her and he nearly died on the spot feeling the heat that came from her. She gently rocked with him pushing him on his back with her hands while he held onto her hips. She leaned down, her hair falling in her face and kissed him. He ran his hands up her back and around to her front just feeling her.

Lydia knew that she was so close that it took everything she had not to let out a scream. She gasped and leaned down to kiss him, yelling into his mouth. He took her screams and flipped her onto her back. She laid there, stunned and feeling wonderful. She ran her hands around his shoulders and back, wrapping her legs around him pulling him in deeper into her. It felt like an eternity before he leaned down to shout into her mouth and collapsed on top of her.

"Remind me again why I told you not to do this for so long?" She asked and heard him groan. He slowly lifted his head up and kissed her.

"I can't even remember what two and two is right now Lyds." He said. She giggled and he moved off of her pulling her in close. He looked up to see if Kiera had awakened from the noises that did escape. She was still sound to sleep much to his relief.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked lifting herself to look at him.

"Not long, a day, maybe two." He said looking up at the ceiling. She nodded and laid her head down on his chest. She wanted to stay like this forever.


	17. Home Sweet Home

"I'll be back as soon as I can Lyds." Beetlejuice said on the porch.

"I know you will Beej. I'll call the office and tell them the whole situation, so that's one stop you don't have to make."

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can always think of something else." Beetlejuice didn't really care one way or the other if they stayed in the city. He just wanted to be with Lydia and Kiera. She nodded and smiled.

"I don't want to go back into the city Beej, I went there because I needed an escape. I don't need an escape anymore. All I need is you and Kiera. Dad, Delia, Barbara and Adam, even Otho don't hurt either." Beetlejuice laughed and gave her a kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Is there anything you want while I'm there?" Lydia thought about it for a moment.

"The only thing I really want is Kiera's clothes and the dress that you bought me. Everything else I could care less about. It's up to you Beej." He gave her one last hug and kiss and took Kiera from her arms to hold her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Kier. Keep your mama safe for me while I'm gone." He said and kissed her soft cheek. She smiled and laughed at him putting her arms around his neck.

Lydia watched Beetlejuice drive off as she waved Kiera's hand. She felt silly when her eyes started to well up, but she couldn't help herself. She stood on the porch for a few moments afterwards and just stared at the dying dust on the road that Beetlejuice had kicked up. He'd been gone for a few minutes and she missed him already. She looked at Kiera who looked like she was about to start crying too.

"Dada?" She asked and reached out for the road. Lydia felt awful and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Dada will be home soon Baby." She said, cuddling her child. As soon as she walked back into the house she was confronted by her father and Delia.

"Ready to go look at some houses Pumpkin?" Charles asked putting his arm around his daughter. She sighed and nodded as they whisked her off into the car to head into Fairbanks county. At least this gave her something to do other than think about how long Beetlejuice was going to be gone.

"Oh Dad it's perfect." Lydia said, excited for the first time in hours. They had been house hunting ever since Beetlejuice left. Lydia looked around the empty townhouse, twice the size of her apartment in New York. The rich cherry hardwoods glistened in the sunlight. The color of the walls reminded her of wet sand and the crown molding was a creamy white. She loved the high ceilings that stretched up making her feel free. She raced up the spiral staircase and nearly melted when she saw the master bathroom encased in deep, rich slate and a tub big enough for two.

"Lydia you should see the kitchen." Delia called downstairs holding Kiera. Charles had to laugh when he saw his daughter running up and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"My God, it's huge." Lydia said. She didn't know what to do with so much room in a kitchen.

"Do you want it Lydia? I know the builder, we can get you and Beetlejuice locked in today." Charles said. Lydia flew out of the kitchen and straight into her father's arms.

"Yes absolutely. I don't want to see any others and I mean that." She said. Charles laughed and squeezed her.

"I'll call Bill right now and we can head back to the house." Charles said taking out his cell phone. In just a few short minutes the townhouse was theirs. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that she was going to own something with Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice made the drive to New York in record time. The faster he got things done, the faster he could return to Lydia and Kiera. He went to the car lot and waltzed in.

"BJ, we weren't expecting you back so soon. How is Lydia? That's her name right?" Jones asked getting up from his desk. Beetlejuice stopped him and sat down across from him.

"Yes, that's her name and she's doing better now. I have some bad news though, I can't come back. The asshole that did this is out on bail and Lyds and I don't want to take any chances, so we're moving back to Connecticut." Beetlejuice said and could see Jones' face growing longer with disappointment. He sighed and shook his head.

"It's a damn shame BJ, you were the best we had, made us a lot of money. Where in Connecticut?"

"Fairfield county, Lyds is out with her parents checking out places now."

"It's a sad thing that we'll be losing you here, but my uncle owns the Mercedes lot in Greenwich. I'll give him a call, I know he'll want to take you on." Jones said. Beetlejuice smiled and held out his hand.

"I'll keep in touch Jones." He said. Jones smiled and grasped it shaking hard.

"You'd better." Beetlejuice left a few moments later and headed to their apartment to pack up a few things.

Walking into the apartment for the first time in a week, Beetlejuice felt a wave of anger rush through him as he looked at the absolute mess that they had left it in. He walked around the apartment and packed Kiera and Lydia's clothes and picked up the phone to call someone to pick everything else up for donation. If he couldn't look at anything he knew that Lydia wouldn't be able to. He got out of there as quickly as possible before he was able to feel comfortable again.

Lydia stared down the phone for a few minutes.

"It's never going to blink Pumpkin." Charles said when he walked in on his daughter. She shot a look at him and sighed.

"I know, I just don't want to call the office and face Betty. She'll want to know everything and frankly, I'm tired of telling it over and over again." Lydia said.

"Well if she's a friend then she will understand Pumpkin." Charles said giving her a pat on her shoulder.

"Can you do me a favor Dad?" She asked before he left.

"Anything Pumpkin."

"Can you grab Kiera before Delia starts sculpting. I'm afraid that the image will be just a little to scary for an almost one year old." Delia had been working on her newest sculpture almost day and night claiming that Beetlejuice inspired her more than anything. She vowed she'd make an entire collection before the end of the season. Charles nodded knowing that Delia's sculpture was too scary for him as well.

Lydia sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed the number to her work and braced herself when she heard Betty's cheery voice.

"It's Lydia."

"Lydia, I've been so worried about you. Are you coming back to work? I know that you took two weeks off and it's only been one, but..."

"Betty, hold on for a moment." Lydia said and pinched the bridge of her nose. "BJ and I have decided that we are moving out of the city. I can't take living there anymore, so can you transfer me over to Mr. Beckett?"

"Wait? You're not coming back?"

"No, I can't."

"Why? I thought you needed this job for your baby?" She could tell that Betty was confused.

"I did need the job for Kiera, but since BJ came back and has been working it's been less stress on me."

"I thought you liked your job?" Betty said. It threw Lydia for a loop for a moment. Was she really that good of an actress? Surely not.

"It's not my dream job. I'm going to start drawing and painting again. I'll be able to spend a lot more time with Kiera now."

"If that's what you want Lydia. I feel bad that you're throwing your independence away just because of a man." Betty said and the fire started in Lydia's belly.

"Is Mr. Beckett in?" She asked coldly. Betty finally transferred her over and Lydia was able to explain the whole situation to her boss.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you Lydia. You were the best secretary that I've ever had, but I had a feeling that you wouldn't come back. Something like this puts things in perspective." Mr. Beckett said in his soothing voice.

"Thank you Mr. Beckett, I'm glad you understand." Lydia hung up the phone and sighed. At least that was done and she didn't feel bad that she'd quit. Lydia went to go find her father and her daughter before it was time to tuck Kiera in for the night. Lydia wasn't looking forward to sleeping by herself tonight. Maybe she'd ask Delia for one of her Valiums to knock herself out.


	18. Reflections

Lydia looked down at her child who was sleeping soundly in the crib. She smiled down at her, kissed her fingertips and touched them to her daughter's cheek. She looked out the open window into the early autumn night. The wind was warm and the slowly changing leaves were rustling softly in the breeze. Lydia walked towards the window and opened it letting the breeze fill the room.

Kiera's birthday was next week and she wanted to do something really special for her. It hadn't been the best year for her. Lydia had struggled to keep her apartment when she and Kiera had just returned from the hospital. Kiera had seen more of her babysitter than her mother during the majority of her months and it broke her heart.

When Beetlejuice came around and started helping out, not just with money, but with everything she'd been able to spend much more time with Kiera. Her daughter was so live and bubbly, full of love and ready to give. She smiled knowing that it came from her, everything her daughter was. Somewhere along the line she must had done something right, because her daughter was perfect.

She sat down on the bed and tried to figure out what she wanted to do for Kiera's birthday. Maybe they'd go for a picnic in the town. She'd have to get her father to take her in so she could get some presents. Kiera was growing so fast it would be no time before she would need some new clothes. She sighed and wanted Beetlejuice to be with her. She realized that she didn't tell him that she loved him before he left. She'd been meaning to tell him for the longest time, but the words seemed to stick in her throat. She'd never told anyone other than her parents and Kiera that she loved them.

She remembered when John told her he loved her. She smiled and kissed him, but didn't say the words back. To her those words held so much power that she would never say them unless she truly meant it. She did truly mean it with Beetlejuice and she never would have even considered the possibility of that happening even six months ago.

It had all happened so fast, him arriving at her front door and charming her. She had tried to stop the feelings she had, but they just grew. They had grown so much that it had scared her and she tried to run away from them, but somehow she ended up caught. She'd been called cold for so long that she had even started to believe it. She'd often laid awake long after she'd put Kiera to bed and wondered if she'd ever be able to let her heart go.

After her mother died she seemed to shut down. All of her feelings locked away in some dusty corner and she was too scared to let them out. Her father had been sympathetic towards her, never pushing, never complaining. When Delia came along she knew her father would be all right. Even though they were so opposite it seemed to work. Delia pushed her father out of his shell and he brought her back down from the clouds.

Lydia never wanted to love again after her mother's death. She had been so close to her that it didn't seem fair that she was taken from her. When Barbara and Adam came into her life she was close to them, finding a mother figure who she felt supported her more that Delia did, but it wasn't the same. When Beetlejuice gave her an offer that night to save Barbara and Adam she had to accept it. She wanted more than anything to have Barbara replace that ever widening hole that was consuming her, but soon after she'd realized that it wouldn't. She needed something more and she'd left the farmhouse to find it in New York.

What she did find was a man who promised the world. Lydia had hoped that John's sunny outlook on things would bring her out of the dark hell that she'd wrapped herself in. She soon found out that sunny outlook came with a price, he was dark and sadistic on the inside. He'd shown flickers of that when they were together and when she'd told him she was pregnant, he just left her all together making her hurt even more than she though possible.

When she found out about Kiera she felt an overwhelming joy that spread through her like wildfire. She welcomed the love that spread through her, needing it desperately. Even though she loved her daughter with a passion it didn't completely fill the hole that she'd had. Kiera consumed her and she wanted it, but there was still something that kept her awake late at night.

Beetlejuice filled that hole without her realizing it and when she finally did it scared her to her toes. She'd been living with that hole in her for so long she wasn't sure what she was going to do without it. Filling that hole meant giving someone else her heart. She'd read somewhere that love meant giving someone your heart and trusting them not to break it. She believed that, but she wasn't sure if she trusted him. He'd done everything she'd asked him to, without complaining too much about it, but still.

It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do admitting to herself that she wanted to give her heart to him. She'd found herself laying in bed at night thinking about him and wanting him next to her. When they spent that one night together in her apartment it was so right she was sure it had to be wrong. It wasn't that he was a ghost that bothered her, in fact she forgot that he was the majority of the time. What did bother her was his ability to manipulate people into getting what he wanted. She'd seen it first hand when she was young and that's how he was making his living now.

She had wondered if her feelings were just another manipulation of his. He didn't want to be constantly fighting with her when they were living together so he could have easily manipulated her around to make her feel what he wanted her too. She had realized that they were real when he came in to John on top of her. He would have killed him and not thought about it twice. When she told him she wanted to come here he took her and thought only about her. That's when she knew that her feelings were genuine and so were his.

He hadn't told her he loved her either. She knew that there was something deep lurking within him as well. He hadn't told her about it, but she hadn't asked either. She'd been afraid to ask if she was honest with herself. Did she really want to know the truth? She sighed and looked out the window. The answer was yes, she wanted to know. She wanted to know everything about him. The good and the bad.

Lydia decided that she would sit down and talk with him as soon as he came back. She needed to know everything and they would lay it all out into the open. She smiled and looked at the moon. It seemed larger than usual, shining brightly in the room. She thought about closing the window, but decided to leave it open the breeze felt so nice and Kiera was covered enough to not get cold. She pulled the sheets back and climbed into bed. She never even saw the strong arm come behind her with a cloth. She tried to scream, but inhaled something instead. She struggled against it, but soon felt a wave of dizziness before she fell into darkness.

* * *

Hmm...things are getting a little scary again. I know I'm awful, but I just can't help myself. Let me know your thoughts on what's going on. I WANT to hear them!! More to come soon. 


	19. Taken

The plot thickens...I'm actually pretty proud of this. I wasn't sure how I was going to pull it off, but I think it works. Please Review and let me know your thoughts.

* * *

Beetlejuice tossed and turned in the hotel bed. He couldn't stand to be in the apartment longer than he had to be. He sat up and felt like someone poured ice water down his throat and knew that something wasn't quite right. He knew that he should be feeling pretty good about things. Lydia called him in the evening to tell him that she'd found a perfect townhouse in Stamford and he received a call from Jones' uncle almost begging him to come to work for him. Things were working out and he still had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the clock to see that it was almost three in the morning. He ran his hand through his hair and looked for his clothes. He wanted to get back to the Deetz's as fast as possible.

Lydia woke up and felt a wave of nausea roll through her. She swallowed hard and felt herself break into a cold sweat. When she opened her eyes everything was so blurry the nausea intensified. She closed her eyes again and started breathing hard to keep from throwing up.

"Well, your finally awake. I was beginning to worry that you inhaled too much." John said from the corner of the room. Lydia forced herself to open her eyes back up. She blinked until they began to focus. She was sitting on a dusty bed in a room. Her hands and feet were tied together with rope.

"What did you give me?" She rasped out. Her throat felt like it was on fire as she tried to speak. He just laughed at her and leaned against the doorframe.

"Just a little paint thinner. Enough to make you pass out." He said. Lydia wanted to yell and scream, but she couldn't. She just shook her head and looked at him.

"Why?" She managed.

"I told you I needed you Baby, I wanted you back. You know I always get what I want." She shook her head again. She didn't understand his fascination with her. He was the one who left her and now he wanted her back? It just didn't make sense. She suddenly thought of Kiera, her baby. She looked up at him.

"Kiera."

"Who? Oh right, you're kid. I left her at your parents, too much baggage. I knew that you'd go there anyway. It was just a matter of time before I was let out on bail and I could come and get you. You sure moved quick getting married after I left you. Needed a sugar daddy?" He asked. Lydia struggled to sit up, but the nausea hit her again and she leaned over, getting sick. She felt weak and dizzy.

"Well?" He asked again, waiting for an answer. She just shook her head. "Come on Lyds, you always liked to sit and talk."

"I was...married long before...I met...you." She said slowly, pain hitting her with each word.

"Now that's interesting. I remember asking you about that ring, but you never gave me a straight answer. So what you got back together with your husband after I left? Does he even like your kid or is it a constant reminder of how you cheated on him?" Lydia felt rage boil in her.

"What is it...that you want...with me?" She asked.

"Baby, I want you. Don't you see?" He said in a sickly sweet voice. She stared at him, narrowing her eyes until he sighed. "Fine, I'm in trouble, a lot of trouble. You know my little...problem? Well I owe some guys a lot of money. Some people told me you were working in some big wigs office making nice dough. My first thought was to get back into your bed and steal the money from your account. When you didn't respond the way I wanted you to I began to follow you." He said taking a seat on the bed next to her. She rammed herself closer to the frame and away from him. "I found out you were living with some older guy and began to think. First I thought that maybe if you saw me that old spark would come back, but you're still a cold bitch. I'll admit when I saw you up close I wanted you again. You were always hot in the sack." Lydia felt herself wanting to get sick again, but she forced the feeling down and swallowed.

"You thought by raping me you'd get money?" She asked.

"I didn't intentionally come to...I wanted to scare you a bit and grab everything I could. I had a few drinks and well, you looked so damn good. When that bastard came in and knocked me down I knew it was only a matter of time. I began to think while I sat waiting for my lawyer. I came up with a brilliant plan." He said and had the gall to puff out his chest.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I knew that you'd want to go back to your parents. As much as you said you didn't like them, you would go back in a heartbeat. At first I was going to kidnap that brat of yours and hold her for ransom. I knew you'd pay whatever I asked, but then I got to thinking. If I kidnaped the brat then I'd have to deal with whining and crying. Whatever else you get with a kid. If I kidnaped you I wouldn't have to deal with that and have a little...fun as well." He said leering at her. Lydia wanted to strangle him, kill him with her bare hands. He leaned in to kiss her and she snapped at him. He just laughed and got up off of the bed. "You always were a hell cat." He said. He reached down and pulled up a roll of duct tape. Before Lydia realized it he straddled her and wrapped the tape around her head, covering her mouth. "Now you can't bite me." He said and kissed her taped mouth.

Lydia struggled against him, her eyes widening. He laughed down at her and climbed off.

"Not now, but soon. I want to give you some time to anticipate what I'll do to you." He said and left. As soon as the door shut Lydia fought against the ropes on her wrists and ankles. She felt the tears come and she had to force herself to not become hysterical. She screamed for Beetlejuice, but it came out as muffled cries. She leaned her head against the headboard and cried silently as she rubbed her wrists and ankles raw.

Beetlejuice walked into the old farmhouse in a near panic.

"BJ." Charles said surprised and relieved.

"Where's Lydia?" He asked and his stomach dropped when Charles didn't meet his eyes.

"She's gone. Kiera woke up crying in the middle of the night and when the crying didn't stop Barbara went to go check on her and Lydia and woke Delia and me up telling us that Lydia had vanished.

"She left?" Beetlejuice asked. Charles shook his head and looked down sadly.

"Her clothes were still there and it looked like there was a struggle in her room. She was taken. We've already called the police, they're on their way." Charles said. Beetlejuice knew what happened. The bastard must have known that Lydia would want to come home and followed her. He took her and God knows what he was going to do with her. A rage boiled inside of him that filled him to overflowing.

Charles watched as Beetlejuice shook. He could almost see the energy that was erupting from him. His clothes were changing into his all too familiar black and white stripped suit. His hair standing on end as he looked at Charles.

"It's Showtime." He said in a dangerous, low voice. Normally he would have been afraid, but Beetlejuice's rage was centered on one person. He nodded his head as Beetlejuice lifted himself off the ground and flew out to find Lydia. He could only pray that Beetlejuice found her before anything else could happen to her. When Charles turned he saw Delia holding Kiera. Delia's eyes were opened wide, the color gone from her face as she watched Beetlejuice change and leave. He looked at Kiera who was smiling as she held out her hand.

"Dada, Mama." She said and giggled. Charles looked at his granddaughter with pride. She had her mother's spirit.


	20. It's Showtime!

To those who have reviewed...Thanks again. I love hearing what you think and I'm glad you want to hear the rest of the story. I hope this lives up to your expectations. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

* * *

Lydia was exhausted, but she was to afraid to sleep. Her wrists and ankles were aching and she could see the blood drying on the ropes that held them together. She tried to look out the window in between the boards, but she couldn't tell much. She didn't know how long she'd be out so she couldn't tell where she was. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that Kiera was safe and the fact that she knew that Beetlejuice was coming for her. She could feel it in her heart and soul that he would be here. She just hoped it was soon. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and braced herself. John walked in and she could see that he was acting different than before. His eyes were blood shot and jittery. His right arm sleeve was rolled up past his elbow and she saw the track marks.

After he left her Lydia had found out that he had started snorting cocaine. Now he had progressed to shooting it and his arm was ragged with the tell tale signs. He looked at her, almost shaking and he laughed hysterically. Her eyes widened and she scooted away from him. He walked over and took out a knife, twirling it in his hand.

"Time's here Baby." He said laughing again. Lydia thought furiously. She had to escape, there had to be something she could do.

The clouds had rolled in and were almost black, heavy with rain. Beetlejuice heard the thunder start to roll and welcomed it. He flew down into the small town knowing that Lydia wasn't far from there. His eyes were so dilated they were now black with fury. Lydia was close, he could feel her, feel her fear.

Lydia shook her head as John came down to her. She could hear thunder outside and saw a flash of lightening through the slats in the boards. John stumbled to her and began to cut the ropes that held her ankles together.

"Can't do much if these aren't parted." He said, his voice shaking with excitement. Lydia felt the power building up inside of her legs, waiting. As soon as he had the rope cut she slammed her foot into his jaw. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, reeling backwards from her blow. Lydia rolled off of the bed and fell onto the floor, her legs giving out on her. She struggled to get back up, the pain shooting from her ankles. She ignored it and stumbled out. Reaching up with her wrists still tied together she tore at the duct tape that covered her mouth and snagged a corner tearing it from her mouth.

She ran as fast as she could down the hallway and saw the front door. She grabbed the doorknob and struggled to open it, panic taking over her adrenaline rush. She finally managed to yank open the door and run outside. She was still in the farmland. The dark green grass rolling down the hill. It seemed familiar to her and she knew she wasn't that far from her home. The clouds opened up and it began to rain, pouring down in sheets.

"Beetlejuice." She tried to scream, but it came out a loud whisper as she tried to run. John caught up with her and grabbed her ankle, squeezing hard. She yelled out in pain and fell hard to the ground.

Beetlejuice heard his name across the wind and smiled. Come on Babes, say it again. Let me know where you are. _Beetlejuice_. It was louder this time and he turned in the direction it came from and raced there, flying above the ground. The power in him was now radiating from him, causing him to glow with power. _Beetlejuice._

John had rolled her onto her back and slapped her across the face.

"What the fuck is Beetlejuice?" He asked and Lydia only smiled and said the name louder. She could feel him, he was close. John just shook his wet hair and struggled to get her pants off. A flash of lightening cracked above him and when he looked he screamed.

Beetlejuice laughed hysterically, the rain didn't seem to touch him as he levitated above the ground, the aura around him glowing bright. John scrambled off of Lydia and fell onto the ground, staring at him.

"So we meet again." Beetlejuice said. Lydia rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her knees. She saw Beetlejuice the way he was the very first time she'd met him. She smiled wide and slowly made her way out of his way, sitting onto the wet grass to watch what was going to happen.

"Who...are...you?" John stammered. Beetlejuice only moved closer to him, his wild hair flying in the wind.

"I am your worst nightmare. I am the ghost with the most. I am BEETLEJUICE!" He roared coming close. The lightening flashed and came down, hitting the tree in front of the house that Lydia had run out of. It snapped the tree in half and caused sparks to fly out before it caught on fire. John pushed the hair out of his eyes and moved backwards on his hands and feet. Beetlejuice came down to the ground and then morphed himself into the snake. Lydia wanted to laugh and clap her hands, but she couldn't. She just sat there in the rain, a smile on her face as she watched the giant snake coil his way around the terrified John. "You have been charged with attempted rape, stalking and kidnaping. What say you to these charges?" Beetlejuice hissed as he grabbed John by the legs with his tail and raised high above the ground. The lightening flashing around them and the thunder boomed so close Lydia could feel it moving the ground.

"W...hat? I'm...innocent until proven guilty." He said. He looked at the terrifying face of the snake and tried to build his strength. Beetlejuice just lifted him higher and laughed in a low hiss.

"You have been found guilty. The punishment for these charges is DEATH." Beetlejuice said and dropped John back to the ground. He changed himself back into himself and brushed off his sleeves. "You see what happens when I get angry? You chose to mess with the wrong family. My family. The thing you didn't realize is that I have more power than your little drug riddled mind can even begin to comprehend."

"What are you going to do?" John asked, his eyes widening as he looked at the wild man. Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and a hole appeared next to John. He turned to see what looked like a desert, bright yellow sand with strange red rocks coming out of the ground and bright blue sky. He could see a large green moon almost too close and another one, pale pink, farther away. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but it was still there. Beetlejuice reached down and picked him up by his collar. John felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Goodbye John. Your sentence awaits you." Beetlejuice hissed into his ear. He hurled John into the hole and snapped his fingers to close it up. When he turned he saw Lydia sitting on the ground, a smile on her face. Her hair was plastered to her head as she waited for him. He walked over to her and gently pulled her up onto her unsteady feet. The glow around him now gone as his anger faded away.

John rubbed his eyes as he sat in the sand. This had to be a dream, he must have shot some bad cocaine. He looked around him and felt the heat bearing down on his wet back. He looked around. It was the strangest dream he'd ever had in his life. He'd shoot that no good dealer for selling him this shit. He didn't need hallucinations like this, and whatever the fuck happened before. Guys turning into snakes? What the hell was that? He slowly lifted himself up and looked around when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a black and white shark coming out of the sand, racing towards him. He rubbed his eyes again and watched it. The body was long and snakelike as it moved. The creature lifted itself up out of the ground and opened it's mouth.

John heard himself scream high and loud when he watched the creature's mouth open wide and another head come out. He closed his eyes tight and kept telling himself it was just rotten cocaine and it wasn't real. He opened his eyes just long enough to see the head fly down, it's jaws opened wide. He saw the jagged teeth and black and white stripped tongue coming down on him and held up his arms to cover his face, not that it did any good.


	21. The Devil's in the Details

How could I create a BJ story with a sleazeball like John and NOT have a sandworm? The two just go hand in hand! This is the beginning of the end folks. As much as I hate to say it. I love this story a lot and I hoped you liked reading it. There's one more chapter to write and then, I'm afraid, I have to say it's done. I am considering writing an epilogue after the next chapter. If that interests you please review and let me know. I love to hear what you have to say.

* * *

Beetlejuice just held Lydia's face for a moment, looking into her eyes. There was so much there, so much life in her. 

"Were you scared Babes?" He asked as he gently worked the ropes off of her small wrists. She winced and tried not to jerk, but her skin was so raw even the slightest touch hurt something fierce.

"No, not really Beej." She said. He removed the ropes and felt another wave of rage course through him looking at the raw, bright red skin.

"Why's that?"

"I knew you would come for me. It was just a matter of time." She said and smiled softly. "I was, however, was seriously reconsidering your sense of timing." He gently pushed her wet hair out of her eyes. He was getting soaked now that his power had died down, no longer surrounded by his energy.

"That's my Babes." He said and leaned in to kiss her. She leaned against him, feeling his strength and using it to keep her up. "Sorry about my appearance." He said suddenly remembering he was in his stripped suit. "I know you're not too keen on it." Lydia pushed against his chest to look into his face and smiled.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Beetlejuice. I never wanted you to change who you were. I love that suit on you, it's fitting." She said reaching up to cup his cheek with her palm.

"I thought you liked me dressed up in different suits or dressed down in jeans." He asked, an eyebrow lifting up.

"Beej it doesn't matter what you wear," She said shaking her head. "Just as long as you are you. You will always be drop dead stunning to me. She smiled and laid her head back against him. "You always take my breath away." She whispered. Beetlejuice couldn't help but smile. Lydia thought he was gorgeous. It made him feel warm even though he wasn't.

"Lyds, Lydia." He said pulling her away from him so he could look at her.

"Hmm?"

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you." He started and watched the rain dripping down her face. He'd forgotten about it, but she could catch a cold and get sick. He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere popped a large umbrella that covered them both. Lydia smiled and wiped the rain from her face.

"Yes Beej? What did you want to tell me?" Beetlejuice took a deep breath. Why did it seem so hard? He knew, it was the fear of not knowing what she would say back.

"Lydia, I love you. I've loved you forever." He said and waited. Lydia blinked at him. It was something she'd wanted to hear for so long. Her heart swelled so much she thought it would burst out of her chest.

"Oh, Beej. I love you too." She said and wrapped her arms around him. The tears came, but instead of being embarrassed she embraced it letting the tears flow out of her. Beetlejuice felt the words wash over him. They had rocked him to his core and he held onto her to keep himself from falling. Lydia reached up and pulled his head down to hers feeding her warmth to him.

"It's about time." A voice rasped from behind them. Beetlejuice slowly pulled Lydia away from him and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked before he turned around. Juno stood there holding a cigarette in between her fingers.

"Juno, what is it this time?" He asked holding Lydia against his side. She shook her head and gave the tiniest hint of a smile.

"You still haven't read the fine print have you?" She said. Lydia looked up at Beetlejuice confusion clear on her face.

"You know what they say Juno." Beetlejuice said winking at her. "The Devil's in the details." He laughed when Juno rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you talking about Juno? What did we miss now?" Lydia asked.

"The contract states that you are obligated to stay together until death do you part, then the contract expires. When the contract expires you go on your individual ways. Beetlejuice would be sent back into the afterlife and Lydia you would be wherever you died and be required to haunt the standard number of one hundred and twenty five years. However," She said and took a drag on her cigarette, the smoke drifting out of her neck.

"What?" Beetlejuice and Lydia asked in unison.

"If there is a declaration of love and it is true and genuine the contract changes. The contract does not expire. When death comes it does not change the current conditions and you," She said pointing to Lydia. "Will bypass the haunting requirement."

"What does that mean Juno?" Lydia asked.

"It means that it doesn't matter if you die. You and Beetlejuice will be able to come and go as you please from the real world to the afterlife. It's rare for this to happen, but it did. Although I'm not sure if they had you in mind when they wrote this clause." Juno said looking at Beetlejuice with mild interest. "By the way congratulations." She said giving another hint at a smile.

"Wait...What?" Beetlejuice asked. Juno just shook her head, a small smile on her mouth and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Lydia and Beetlejuice stood in silence watching the smoke drift off.

"What exactly does that mean Beej?" Lydia asked.

"I means that we'll be together forever Babes. No one can tear us apart." He said and smiled down at her.

"And I don't have to be like Adam and Barbara and stay in one place for a hundred and twenty five years?"

"Nope, you will be free as a bird. You don't have to worry about getting sent to Saturn. I wonder what she meant my congrats?" Lydia shrugged and leaned into him. She was tired and she wanted to see Kiera. Beetlejuice took the sign and lifted her up into his arms.

"Let's go home. I want to see Kiera." She said leaning her head on his chest. He raised them up and flew back to the house.

"Mama." Kiera called when Beetlejuice carried Lydia into the house. He gently set her down and Lydia bent down and held out her arms as Kiera walked to her. She hugged her daughter and lifted her up in the air. Kiera reached out her hand for Beetlejuice. "Dada." She said. He smiled and dropped a kiss on her hair.

"Lydia, we're so glad your safe Pumpkin." Charles said breathing a sigh of relief seeing his daughter. He hugged her so hard she had to gasp for breath.

"Easy Dad, I was drugged and held hostage." She said. Charles managed to pull himself away as everyone else came into the room asking about what had happened. Delia and Barbara managed to pull Lydia away from Beetlejuice and drag her into the kitchen when they saw her wrists and feet.

Charles slapped Beetlejuice on the back when he put Kiera down to go in with the girls. He turned and smiled when he saw he huge grin that was on Charles' face.

"What did you do my boy?" He asked. Beetlejuice just shook his head still smiling and put his hand on Charles' shoulder.

"It's probably better that you don't know." He said. Charles nodded his head and they sat down. Beetlejuice was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. He really didn't want to know why John wanted Lydia so much, but he ended up finding out anyway when everyone else wanted to know.

"That bastard." Delia said shaking her head. "It was all about money."

"I hope he got what he deserved." Barbara said.

"He did." Beetlejuice said and gave a slight smile. When Barbara cocked her head to the side he just shook his and didn't say anything.

"Beetlejuice?" Barbara and Adam said cautiously when Charles and Delia went upstairs to help Lydia with Kiera.

"Yes?" He asked turning to them.

"You sent him to the sandworms didn't you?" Barbara asked. Beetlejuice just smiled, he didn't have to say anything. Adam smiled and held out his hand.

"He deserved it, you were right. You've saved Lydia twice now and that surely means that you care for her." He said. Beetlejuice took his hand and shook it.

"You're right, I do care for her. I love her, Kiera too." He said. Barbara smiled at him and extended her own hand. Beetlejuice stared at it before taking it.

"Go take care of them." She said and they disappeared back up to the attic.

Beetlejuice laid next to Lydia some hours later. They both should have been so exhausted, but neither of them slept. He reached out and took her jeweled hand and she laced her fingers with his. He looked at the white gauze that Delia and Barbara wrapped her wrists in. They would heal in a few days, but every time he saw them he felt the anger boil inside him.

"Lyds?" He asked. She turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah Beej?" She asked.

"Will you marry me?"

"Um Beej, in case you haven't noticed, we are married. I've got your ring to prove it." She said smiling. He sat up on his elbow and looked at her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I mean for real. Last time was kind of...forced. I want to renew our vows and maybe let you say them instead of me." Lydia pulled herself up to look at him.

"Of course Beej. I would love to renew our vows."

"Good, you deserve a real wedding." He said. "I'll even let you pick out the dress." He smiled when she chuckled softly and leaned over to kiss him. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Beetlejuice listened to her breathing and it lulled him to sleep soon after.


	22. The Juice Family

Aww, I feel like I want to cry. I love this story so much and I don't want it to end! I have decided to post an epilogue, so there will be more! I am thinking about creating a sequel and continuing on this story. Something like 5 years later or to that effect where I can start using Kiera as more of a character, get her feelings and emotions going. If you would be interested in seeing a sequel to this story, let me know!

I want to thank everyone for reading my story and I hope you got as much pleasure out of reading it as I did writing it!

Keegan Eavan (Lacey E.)

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Kiera, Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sang in the living room a few days later. Kiera was sitting in the middle of the floor dressed in a pretty red dress, a matching clip in her hair, clapping her hands and laughing. Lydia and Beetlejuice were behind her as Delia placed her cake in front and they helped Kiera blow out her candle since she was more interested in the frosting than the candle. They sat around as Lydia helped Kiera opened up her packages, most of them clothes and a few new toys. She looked at the clothes with little interest and played with her new toys instead. Lydia walked over and sat down next to Beetlejuice, throwing her legs over his.

"I still can't believe she is a year old. It seems like just yesterday she was so tiny and helpless. Soon she'll be running around, getting into all sorts of trouble." Lydia said and sighed.

"I know Babes, but that's what kids do. Hell, that's still what I do." He said.

"Yes and it's a good thing you have me to reel you in once in a while." She said and poked him in the ribs. He just laughed and reached out for her hand.

"You know what?" He asked turning to her and suddenly looking serious.

"What Beej?"

"I never thought I was the kind of guy who would get a job, have a family. Do regular stuff like that. I hate to admit it and I'll deny it later, but I like it." Lydia laughed and leaned back on the arm of the couch.

"I'm glad that you do, because I like it too. I love spending time with you and Kiera." She said. Beetlejuice was silent and nodded his head. "I know what Juno meant about congratulations." She said watching Kiera play. He turned his to look at her.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Well I thought it was strange that she'd said that and I kept thinking about it. It finally dawned on me that I was supposed to started my monthly...well you know and I hadn't." She said smiling. He looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you saying Babes?" He asked.

"What I'm saying is that the only other time I missed it was when I found out I was pregnant with Kiera."

"Wait a minute, how do you know?" He turned to look at her and she laughed.

"Yesterday when Delia and I went into town to get a few things for Kiera's birthday party I picked up a pregnancy test."

"And?" He asked reaching for her hands.

"It was positive. I'm pregnant. I wanted to tell you straight away, but I got so wrapped up with Kiera's party that I sort of forgot, until now." He didn't think that things could get much better, but they did. He reached for her and pulled her close.

"It was just, what? Two weeks ago? Are you for sure?" His mind was reeling. He loved Kiera as his own daughter, but to have Lydia be pregnant with his own, really and truly a child that he himself contributed to. It felt too good to be true.

"I'm sure Beej. We'll have another bundle of joy by around June."

"Did I hear you right Pumpkin?" Charles asked overhearing what Lydia had said when he walked into the room. She smiled shyly and nodded.

"You're pregnant?" Delia asked. "That's wonderful! Oh Lydia, I'm sorry that we weren't there for your first time. We'll be more supportive this time, I promise." Lydia smiled.

"You all better. The first time was almost unbearable by myself, but look what I got." Lydia said looking down at a drowsy Kiera. "And it looks like the birthday girl is ready for a nap." Lydia said as she started to get up.

"I'll get her Babes." Beetlejuice said getting up. Lydia laid back down on the couch and nodded. Beetlejuice picked up Kiera and swung her into his arms. She giggled softly and laid her head down on his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

Beetlejuice sat down on the bed and held Kiera while her eyes started to droop, heavy with sleep.

"Do you know how luck you are Babydoll?" He asked her. She just looked at him with her big mossy green eyes. He swept her black hair away from her forehead and kissed it. "You have the best mother in the whole world and in you're going to have a brand new baby brother or sister. Things haven't always been easy for your mother or for me. We will do everything in our power, and trust me we have a lot, to make sure that things will be easy for you." Kiera just yawned and closed her eyes. He smiled down at her and laid her softly in her crib. She rolled over and was instantly asleep.

Lydia watched Beetlejuice head up the stairs with Kiera and noticed Barbara and Adam in the corner. Barbara had a sad smile on her face and Adam had his arm around her. She felt a little guilty for announcing that she was pregnant. Barbara loved children so much and yet she was never able to have any of her own.

"I'm sorry Barbara I wasn't thinking." Lydia started, but Barbara stopped her.

"Don't be sorry Lydia. We love you and we're so happy that you're going to give Kiera a little brother or sister. We just hope that you will come around a lot more so we can see them."

"Trust me, we'll be over here so much you'll start getting sick of me." She said with a wide smile.

"I doubt it, but we'll see." Adam said. Lydia got up and gave them each a hug before she walked up the stairs.

Beetlejuice never thought that this would ever happen in his life or afterlife. He had a wife whom he loved dearly, a daughter who he loved as much as his wife, another baby on the way. For the first time he had a family and it only took over six hundred years to get one.

"What are you thinking about Beej?" Lydia asked from the doorway. He turned and smiled at her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you." He murmured against her.

"I love you too." She said and smiled. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. For the first time in a long time she was really and truly happy. It only took a ghost to make her feel that way. She would have go to up and thank Adam and Barbara again for unleashing Beetlejuice on them, it was the best thing that ever happened to her.


	23. A New Beginning

The Epilogue. I couldn't help myself, I had to see the renewing of the vows. This is the end for this story, but I'd like to take the characters further witha jump in time. Let me know what you thought of this story and if you'd be interested in seeing the other. Enjoy and Review!!

* * *

Lydia looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hands down the icy white satin of the gown. It was the first time she'd worn white and even though it technically didn't count, she felt innocent in it. It wasn't her first choice really, but Delia and Barbara had wanted her to wear white so much that she eventually gave in. Even though the gown was white she still had a large beaded black band that ran across the top of the sleeveless gown and straight down the back flaring out and pooling at the bottom. She had pulled her raven black hair up into a simple twist and curled a few strands around her face. She insisted on doing her makeup herself, against Delia's wishes. She just knew that Delia would want her in something more festive, but Lydia wanted to look like herself. She wore black and gunmetal grey on her eyes and a deep red wine stain on her lips.

"You look beautiful." Barbara said. Lydia turned and smiled to see her standing in the doorway.

"Thank you. I really feel like a bride now." She said and ran her hands nervously down her dress again. Barbara smiled and walked into the room.

"You look like one, except for a few things."

"What's that?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Barbara sat down on the bed and patted the bed. Lydia walked over and sat down next to her. Barbara pulled out two boxes from her the pocket from her dress. She held up a small box in the palm of her hand.

"This was my mother's and I would be honored if you would wear them. I wore them at my wedding." Barbara said. She opened the box and Lydia saw the most beautiful pair of sapphire earrings she'd ever seen in her life.

"Oh Barbara, they're gorgeous." She said and gingerly lifted them out. The sapphires were pear shaped and dropped down from a small silver stud. Barbara smiled as Lydia put them on and turned to look in the mirror. "Thank you so much Barbara."

"Now that you have something borrowed, which also happens to be something blue and something old. You just need something new." Barbara said and gave Lydia the other box. "Beetlejuice wanted me to give this to you." Lydia smiled as she opened the box.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Lydia said as she lifted out a silver chain that held a silver lightening bolt with three perfect diamonds in the center. Barbara took the necklace from her and put it around Lydia's neck.

"Now you're perfect." Barbara said.

"You know it's funny," Lydia said looking in the mirror again.

"I've been married to Beetlejuice for five years and I'm actually nervous and excited at the same time."

"It's understandable. Even though you have been married for that long, you've only been together for mere months." Barbara said. Lydia just nodded and smiled. Barbara placed her hand on Lydia's bare shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. "It's quite a crowd outside." Barbara wished that she and Adam could venture out on the grounds for just the wedding, but they couldn't, not even for a special occasion like this.

"I know. Delia wanted everyone that she'd ever met to be there. You will be able to see from the window right?" Lydia asked turning to look at her. Barbara smiled and nodded.

"We'll be watching every second."

"Good."

"I better go now, it's almost time." Barbara got up from the bed and gave Lydia one more delicate hug, not wanting to wrinkle the dress.

"We'll see you after the reception has died down." Lydia turned back to the mirror and felt her stomach flutter with butterflies again. She'd been pregnant for almost two months now. She had insisted that they be remarried before she couldn't walk down the aisle. She was amazed at what Delia had been able to pull off. Even though Lydia had fought with Delia over creative control it ended up being a nice mix between tastes. The flowers were dark and rich mixing traditional and exotic. Lydia's bouquet was mixture of Black Jack and Blood Tiger lilies with Black Magic roses.

"Are you ready pumpkin?" Charles asked peaking in the door. Lydia looked over at her father and smiled.

"I'm ready Dad." She said and got up reaching for her bouquet. He proffered his arm for her and she accepted it.

"You look beautiful Pumpkin." He said as the descended down the stairs.

"Thank you Dad, you look very handsome." Delia and Beetlejuice argued over the tuxedos. He wanted at least some pinstriping, but Delia had insisted that they should be plain black. Lydia threw her hands up and refused to get involved. In the end they decided that a shadow stripe would be fine. Charles was dressed almost head to toe in black, the shadow stripe on the jacket and pants and the herringbone design on the vest gave a hint of texture to the suit. A Black Jack lily sitting elegantly on his lapel. He blushed and patted her hand.

Lydia took a deep breath and held it when the walked outside. It was twilight, the sky blending pinks, purples and blues reaching up, the stars beginning to show. Lydia spotted Beetlejuice at the end of aisle and focused. There were hundreds of people crowded into the yard, most of whom Lydia had never seen before. When the music started Lydia braced herself and squeezed her father's arm.

"It's all right Pumpkin, just ignore everyone." He whispered to her. She nodded and they began to walk down the aisle. Lydia spotted Delia holding Kiera in the front and smiled. Kiera giggled and waved to her mother. She was dressed in a tiny white dress with black trim that mimicked Lydia's own gown.

When Beetlejuice saw Lydia walking down the aisle and didn't see anything else. She was radiant as she walked down with her father. He realized that these months with Lydia had been some of the best he'd ever had. He'd changed so much and didn't really realize it until he was shopping and arguing with Delia over what color looked the best. He'd had a slight panic attack after that and wondered if he was doing the right thing, then he looked over at Lydia who had been playing with Kiera outside of the store and knew he was. Lydia told him she loved him as he was, scary ghost and all.

It all seemed to happen so fast, but not fast enough as Lydia reached him and they began the ceremony. It was really just for Lydia, he really didn't care that much. He wanted to see Lydia in a real wedding dress, holding flowers. He wanted her to know that she was important enough to have a day just for her and he wanted to be the one to give it to her.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wife? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" The minister asked Beetlejuice forcing him away from his thoughts. He smiled and gave a wink at Lydia.

"Yeah, I do." He said more relaxed than he felt. He slid the ring on her finger, against the ring he'd given her five years before. The minister nodded and turned to Lydia asking the same question. She smiled and looked at Beetlejuice.

"Until death and beyond." She said and Beetlejuice found himself relaxing not even realizing that he'd tensed up. He felt the cold metal slide on his finger, but continued to stare at Lydia.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." He said. There was a roar from the crowd, but neither of them heard it. Beetlejuice put his hands gently around her waist and pulled her into a soft kiss.

Lydia felt wonderful when she was in Beetlejuice's arms. She tugged on his sleeve and pointed up. When he turned he saw Adam and Barbara looking out through the window and they waved before the crowd came upon them to offer their congratulations and they were swept away.

Lydia held a drowsy Kiera on her hip as she walked around thanking everyone. Charles came up and held out his hands.

"It's time for you to dance with your husband Pumpkin, let me take Kiera up to Adam and Barbara to watch her or she's going to start drooling on your shoulder." He said. Lydia laughed and handed her daughter over to him. Beetlejuice took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. Lydia heard the first few bars of the song and smiled.

"That's fitting I think." She said leaning against his chest. Beetlejuice chuckled.

"I thought so, I'm not very up to date on music, but the words fit us perfectly." He said holding her.

"Crash into me? Yeah you did more than that, you crashed so hard you knocked me off my feet."

"Yeah, but then I swept you off them didn't I?" He said raising an eyebrow. Lydia laughed softly.

"Yes, you did." Time seemed to slow as they danced and Lydia never wanted the song to end. Soon she heard everyone clapping and moved her head away from Beetlejuice's shoulder to see everyone had moved away from the floor and had just been watching them. She blushed and gave a slight wave.

"All right, now that we've gotten some romantic music out of the way." Beetlejuice said and Lydia smiled as she heard the embarrassment in his voice. He snapped his fingers and Lydia nearly fell on the floor laughing when she heard Day-O start up. Delia and Charles both turned bright red when Lydia and Beetlejuice pulled them out to the dance floor and soon everyone was doing the Calypso.

"That was quite a day." Beetlejuice said as they made their way to their new townhouse. Kiera was spending the night with Charles and Delia while Lydia and Beetlejuice spent their "official" wedding night together.

"Yes it was, but it was perfect." Lydia said. She didn't know she'd be so tired after everyone finally left. Beetlejuice reached out and held her hand as they drove to their new home. Whenever Lydia wasn't helping Delia plan the wedding she was redecorating the townhouse to suit her and Beetlejuice's taste.

When they got there Beetlejuice lifted Lydia up into his arms and she laughed.

"Isn't this a bit traditional for us?" She asked not wanting him to put her down.

"Nah Babes, it is us." He said and kissed her nose. He brought her into the townhouse and didn't put her down until he reached the bedroom. She reached up and bit his ear and he ran the rest of the stairs as she laughed at him. He dropped her on the bed and she just laughed at the lust that was clear on his face.

"You think that's funny you little minx?" He asked. Lydia just giggled more and nodded her head. With a snap of his fingers Lydia was naked and she squeaked and dove under the covers. It was Beetlejuice's turn to laugh as Lydia came up beet red.

"That's not fair, you have a clear advantage over me." She said trying to be angry, but when she saw him leaning against the doorframe smiling at her he just looked too sexy.

"You got it Babes and I'm not above using it." He said easily. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Then use it on yourself and get in bed." She said. It wasn't a full second before he was with her.

"How you feel Mrs. Juice?" Beetlejuice asked some hours later. Lydia laid her head on his cool shoulder and felt her heartbeat gradually slow down.

"I'm perfect Mr. Juice and you?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her temple. Lydia fell asleep sometime after that with a smile on her lips. Beetlejuice looked down at his wife. He felt like this was a clean slate, a fresh start for his family. Family, that was a word that he wasn't used to hearing, but he liked it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his wife, his hand lightly on her stomach feeling his child grow in her.


End file.
